


Damned if you don't, Damned if you do

by Tedecanyella



Series: The Great Longing [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: La historia de cómo Steve y Bucky volvieron a reencontrarse dos años después de haberse separado, y de cómo les fue todo ese tiempo.Historia situada en el universo alternativo de "The Great Longing", en que Bucky y Steve se conocieron en el instituto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Edito para decir, por si no lo he dejado claro, que TGL está actualizado también con un epílogo final.]
> 
> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Puede que hayais leído el primer capítulo de este fic en "The Great Longing", pero como he comentado allí, he decidido separarlo porque sentí que, por coherencia narrativa, esta historia tenía que ir a parte de la principal.
> 
>  
> 
> No estoy muy segura de que esto vaya a tener sentido si no habéis leído "The Great Longing", aunque supongo que lo esencial queda claro: Steve y Bucky se enamoraron en el instituto, salieron, y aún enamorados decidieron cortar porque Steve tenía que irse a Nueva York a estudiar a la universidad, Bucky tenía que sacar su vida adelante, y los dos sentían que necesitaban espacio para hacerlo.
> 
> Dos años después, siguen pensando el uno en el otro. ¡Sorpresa!
> 
> Hayáis leído TGL o no, espero que lo disfruteis. ¡Un abrazo!
> 
> -El título, aunque es una expresión en inglés, está inspirado por la canción "Metal Heart" de Cat Power.

Steve lleva rato sentado en el portal junto al bar, perteneciente a una tintorería con el escaparate lleno de caracteres chinos, encadenando los cigarrillos de ese paquete que ha comprado solo porque necesitaba algo, _cualquier cosa_ , que le recordara que fue real, que no lo ha imaginado todo, que esa persona que sigue llevando dentro fue de carne y hueso.

Lo es, aunque ya no para él.

Para él no es más que recuerdos que ha mantenido a raya durante mucho tiempo. Hasta esa noche.

Ha conseguido dejarlos enterrados en el fondo de él mismo, no acudir a ellos si no era con una mano dentro de los calzoncillos y demasiado ido para seguir controlando qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Y sin embargo, Natasha ha tenido suficiente con volver a cantar con su voz ronca algunas de esas mismas canciones que solía tocar para él para devolverle al pasado, para abrir un dique que no sabe cómo cerrar.

El problema es que sigue todo allí. _Todo_.

Sigue conociendo su piel de memoria, los relieves de su espalda, los lunares, la estrella de tinta negra, el olor a sueño y a sexo, el sabor del frío sobre sus labios, el de demasiados cigarrillos, con los que hacía pasar el tiempo mientras le esperaba apoyado sobre el capó de su coche, auriculares en los oídos.

Está fumando porque necesitaba algo de Bucky. Incluso eso. El humo en la boca, y todas las promesas que probarlo de su lengua entrañaba.

No es lo mismo, estar fumando solo, sentado en un portal de Brooklyn, intentando no ahogarse en su propio anhelo. Solo se está dando una tregua, se dice. Mañana va a levantarse, y a entrenar, y a ir a su trabajo de verano, y todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Pero esa noche, se cuelga otro cigarrillo de los labios, inhala la primera calada, estómago revuelto del alcohol y el tabaco, y se permite sentir el anhelo por todo lo que dejó atrás.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta una voz (no _una_ , no cualquiera, la reconoce), y cuando Steve alza la vista Natasha está allí, brazos cruzados, imponente con sus sandalias de tacón y su vestido blanco y corto de tirantes, una ceja alzada, y Steve se levanta por puro reflejo, cigarrillo aún entre los dedos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él mismo.

–Nat… –dice, voz destrozada, porque acaba de joderse la garganta a base de bien, después de casi media hora fumando sin parar, y porque puede, puede que mientras caminaba hacia el estanque más cercano las lágrimas no quisieran parar de caer, con ese viejo empeño que su propio cuerpo demostró en sabotearle durante toda su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia.

Como si quisiera recordarle que sigue sin poder controlarlo tan bien como querría, que aún hay cosas que se le escapan de él mismo, como la quemazón en el centro del pecho, el nudo en la garganta, los sollozos feos y húmedos que ha disimulado contra su propia muñeca hasta que ha sentido que podía volver a respirar, enjuagando mocos y lágrimas por igual.

No ha sido agradable, y espera que Natasha no pueda adivinárselo en el rostro.

–¿No esperabas verme? –pregunta, aún sin sonreír, una cierta severidad en esos ojos verdes que no ha podido apreciar dentro, desde el público.

–Sabes que no te habría dicho nada si no hubiera querido verte –responde, porque le ha enviado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba allí, que podían verse, si ella quería, cuando terminara su concierto.

No esperaba que Natasha adivinara que estaba fuera, ni mucho menos que saliera a por él. Aunque quizás debería haberlo imaginado, que seguiría sabiendo leerle incluso después de todo ese tiempo.

–Has estado fantástica, Nat. Me ha gustado de verdad volver a oírte cantar.

Y por fin sus facciones se relajan, incluso hay una cierta calidez en la comisura de sus labios, cuando dice:

–Entonces, ¿vas a darme un abrazo o no?

Y es algo extraño, porque Steve no repara en simplemente dejar caer el cigarrillo, sigue sujetándolo, mano en alto para no quemar a Natasha, que le está rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, tirando de él hacia abajo, permitiéndole esconder el rostro en su hombro, y Steve le aprieta la parte baja de la espalda con la mano que tiene libre, la atrae hacia sí.

–Te he echado de menos, Nat. Te he echado tanto de menos.

–Y yo, Steve –dice ella, acariciándole el pelo rapado de la nuca como nadie lo ha hecho, no desde que cogió la máquina de afeitar de Sam en el baño y se dijo que qué más daba, que iba a ser más cómodo para los entrenos de todas formas–. No quería dejarte solo…

–No me has dejado solo –protesta él de inmediato, alzando la cabeza para mirarle el rostro, y oh no, _oh no_ , siente calor en las comisuras de los ojos, justo cuando creía que no le quedaban más lágrimas para sacar, y Natasha no ayuda, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos de yemas curtidas–. No me has dejado solo, nunca hemos dejado de hablar, nunca has dejado de ser mi amiga…

–No. Nunca –corrobora ella–. Por eso mismo me habría gustado estar aquí contigo.

–Estás aquí ahora –dice Steve, volviendo a apretarla contra él, intentando que el momento pase, sentir toda la felicidad de verla en lugar de lo que sea que le esté pasando, porque la verdad es que no tiene ni idea–. Estás aquí, Nat. Es lo único que importa.

***

–Pensaba que querías presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo olímpico –dice Natasha, dándole una calada al cigarrillo que le ha cogido de su cajetilla.

Se ha quitado las sandalias y tiene los pies apoyados en la repisa del tejado del edificio donde se aloja durante su estancia en Nueva York, en el piso de una chica que conoció en Moscú, por lo visto.

Steve está bebiendo cerveza, porque no puede ni pensar en volver a fumar sin vomitar, pero sigue teniendo la sensación de que aún está demasiado sobrio.

Natasha también está bebiendo, un vaso de vodka con hielo y rodajas de lima.

–Bueno, no sé –responde Steve, con una mueca–. Mis marcas son buenas, pero aún no las mejores, así que ya veremos.

Sabe que es la forma de Natasha de recriminarle lo del tabaco, ese pequeño acto estúpido y autodestructivo de rebelión, pero Steve no quiere contarle la verdad. Que añoraba tanto a Buck que necesitaba sentirse cerca de él de alguna forma, que es lo único que se le ha ocurrido porque no le queda mucho más de su tiempo juntos –una pulsera de cuero, una camiseta de Linkin Park, sus propios dibujos de los primeros meses separados, y las entradas de ese concierto al que no llegaron a ir juntos, todo guardado en una caja de zapatos en el fondo de su armario.

–Steve… Sabes que solo voy a quedarme esta noche en Nueva York, que mañana me marcho al pueblo a ver a mis tíos y a Wanda.

–Lo sé –asiente Steve–. Siento no poder acompañarte, pero de verdad que no puedo saltarme los entrenos, ni pedir días libres en el trabajo.

Están sentados en sillas de plástico de jardín, descoloridas y resquebrajadas del sol, y Natasha lleva las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo. Se ha atado el pelo, rubio platino, en una coleta alta que le deja el cuello al descubierto, y Steve intenta no mirarla de más, pero es difícil ignorar el olor de su perfume, el mismo de siempre, rosas y vainilla, y esa gota de sudor resbalándole por la clavícula, porque la noche de julio es sofocante en la ciudad.

Toma otro trago de cerveza para disimular cuando Natasha le mira, ojos demasiado perspicaces.

–Vale. Pero quería decirte que voy a ver Bucky también.

Steve aprieta los dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella, toma aire, asiente.

–Bien hecho. Sois amigos. Y me alegro, de que lo seáis.

La mano de Natasha sobre su antebrazo le hace cerrar los ojos, apretarlos, porque le derrite por dentro, el contacto, y ella lo sabe, y sabe que se está aprovechando de ello.

–Steve…

–¿Mmm?

–Voy a preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, ¿vale?

Y Steve emite una risa seca, porque va a ser algo sobre Bucky, y no está listo para ello, porque no puede dar explicaciones, porque supone que Natasha es consciente de que Steve nunca lo ha llegado a superar pero como mínimo podría ahorrarle la humillación de tener que decirlo en voz alta.

–Steve… ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

Y Steve está tan fijado en su propia negación que le lleva unos segundos comprender lo que Natasha acaba de preguntar en un susurro ronco, asumir que por una vez no está haciendo preguntas invasivas sobre su vida personal, pero cuando por fin se da cuenta, abre los ojos de golpe, y ella está allí, a unos centímetros, un principio de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Quieres decir…? –pregunta Steve, y quizás no debería haberle sorprendido, que Natasha se incline entre los dos en ese momento, que le roce los labios con los suyos, cálidos y carnosos y tan suaves como siempre, sabor a pintalabios y a vodka y a tabaco en ellos, pero Steve no lo esperaba.

Steve no esperaba _nada_ de todo lo que está pasando esa noche.

–Quiero decir follar –susurra Natasha, y está sonriendo de verdad, una chispa de alegría en los ojos–. Siempre fuimos con tanto cuidado…

Le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar, le resigue la línea de la mandíbula con los dedos.

–Pero ahora, yo voy a marcharme, y tú… Steve, de verdad no pensaba que estarías solo. No todo este tiempo.

–No estoy solo –replica Steve, y suena grave y enfadado, y puede que haya una parte de él que quiera cerrarse porque no quiere tener esa conversación, no quiere tener ninguna, pero la verdad es que está excitado, inevitablemente, solo por ese contacto leve con Natasha, por la forma en que le está mirando, abierta, sin reparos, por la sugerencia de tenerla de esa forma–. Pero tú no estás hablando de mis amigos. Entiendo lo que dices, Nat. ¿Quieres follar conmigo por pena?

Y de golpe la expresión de Natasha cambia, se instala una línea entre sus cejas que le devuelve su aspecto receloso, desconfiado, pero no deja de tocarle, al contrario. Baja los pies de la repisa, le aplana la mano en el cuello, y sin avisar, sin más que un gesto fluido, grácil, le ha subido las piernas a los lados de las suyas, está sentada sobre sus muslos en esa silla que Steve no está seguro que vaya a aguantar el peso de los dos.

Se mantiene muy, muy quieto. Ni respira.

–La autocompasión no te sienta bien, Steve –dice Natasha, con su franqueza afilada–. Sabes demasiado bien lo que sentía por ti como para hacerme una pregunta tan estúpida.

Steve siente haberla disgustado, pero algo dentro de él le impulsa a no ceder terreno, a apretar las manos en los brazos de la silla, en lugar de ponerlas en la cintura de Natasha como está deseando, de arrastrar la tela del vestido por encima de su piel.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Casi espera que Natasha se levante, apartarla con su tono brusco, con el mal humor que sabe que le afea, que le pone una arruga entre las cejas gruesas, pero Natasha se encoge de hombros, le sonríe.

–¿Nunca has pensado en todas las cosas que no hicimos?

–Claro que sí –responde Steve, de inmediato, porque puede guardarse muchas cosas para él pero no esa clase de verdad. No por orgullo.

Natasha se acerca un poco más, vestido resbalándole por encima de los muslos desnudos, manos en sus hombros, y Steve toma aire, cierra los ojos, cuando ella vuelve a inclinarse, pero esa vez no llega a besarle.

–Sigo queriéndote, Steve –susurra, cerca de él, y nunca se lo dijeron, no con todas las palabras, pero algo le tiembla en el pecho a Steve, la sujeta de la parte baja de la espalda, y abre los ojos porque no puede hacerlo a escondidas:

–Y yo, Nat. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

***

 Natasha le deja tomarle fotos, y está desnuda pero lo que Steve quiere captar de verdad es su pelo desparramado sobre la almohada, el verde casi gris de sus ojos bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, su rostro escondido contra su propio puño, sonrisa evidente en la curva de sus labios, desnudos de maquillaje, naturalmente rojos y un poco hinchados, después de toda la noche…

Han hecho muchas cosas esa noche. Besarse, sobretodo. Pero también otras, que Steve no va a olvidar fácilmente; los labios de Natasha alrededor de la punta de su pene, besándole, lamiéndole, sensual e irresistible, aunque no haya llegado a hacerle mucho más que eso; su vagina, caliente y húmeda, los pliegues de su sexo, tan suaves contra su lengua, sus muslos apretándole, su respiración, sus dedos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole a contrapelo con cada vaivén de lengua, de dedos en su interior; el cuerpo de Natasha resbalando contra el suyo, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él, buscándose los labios una y otra vez.

Piensa dibujarlo todo, en cuanto llegue a su dormitorio. Absolutamente _todo_. Pero de momento, a falta de su cuaderno y sus lápices, tiene las fotografías, que Natasha le ha permitido tomar sin ni dudarlo, riendo, fuerte y alegre, “Tú sí, Steve. Tú puedes hacerme tantas fotos como quieras.”

Salen a desayunar, y Steve está acostumbrado a ver las parejas y sentir un aguijonazo de anhelo en el pecho, nada que no haya aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo, pero esa mañana él y Natasha se sientan de lado, y siguen tocándose demasiado, besándose entre sorbos de café. Es empalagoso, es extravagante, es _demasiado_ , para dos personas que no van a verse antes de otro año, pero Steve no se encuentra un solo resquicio de remordimiento en el pecho.

No hay sombras esa mañana. Solo Natasha, con sus shorts vaqueros y su camiseta negra con el logo de algún grupo ruso que Steve no conoce, con su pelo húmedo de la ducha, con esa simpleza con la que siempre lo ha tratado todo.

Se pone de puntillas en la calle para besarle una última vez, cuando se están despidiendo, mano cubriéndole la mejilla, como si le escudara del mundo.

–Todo va a salir bien, Steve –susurra, en ese refugio solo de los dos en el que Steve podría vivir para siempre–. Mírame, por favor. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Steve traga con fuerza, manos por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros de Natasha, intentando absorberlo todo; el calor del sol sobre el algodón de la camiseta, el olor a champú de su pelo, lo sólida que es en ese momento, real, como una promesa de que pueden volver a separarse pero que va a ser temporal, de que se han dado fuerzas el uno al otro para seguir adelante con cada beso compartido, cada caricia, cada palabra susurrada donde nadie nunca va a poder reprochárselas.

–Sí, lo sé, voy a hacer que todo salga bien –dice, sonriendo, cargado de ironía–. Pero creo que tú te estás refiriendo a la única cosa que no está en mi mano arreglar. 

Natasha le coloca la otra mano sobre el pecho.

–Sí lo está. Solo tienes que darte permiso para hacerlo de una vez. No hace falta que yo te diga cómo.

–Ven aquí, Nat, por favor –pide él, pasándole los brazos por la espalda, estrechándola contra sí, y ella se deja llevar, se deja apretar un poco contra la curva de su hombro–. Oye, quiero que sepas… Esto, tú y yo, para mí es algo. Sé que ahora te vas y tú tienes tu vida en Moscú y yo la mía aquí, y sé que tengo otros asuntos sin resolver, pero para mí esto no ha sido solo por los viejos tiempos, Nat. No era algo pendiente, no lo necesitaba.

Natasha se separa un poco de él, y hay un recelo velado en sus ojos que Steve conoce lo suficiente bien. Pero si de algo se ha arrepentido en todos esos años no es de hasta dónde llegó o no con ella, sino de todas las cosas que no le dijo.

Le aparta un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro.

–No quiero complicar las cosas, Nat. Pero no puedo dejar que te marches otra vez pensando que esto no es algo importante para mí.

–Eres idiota, Steve, eres muy idiota –está respondiendo ella antes incluso de que termine, una expresión exasperada muy familiar en sus ojos, en la forma en que presiona los labios. Sus gestos son sutiles, pero Steve ha aprendido a leerlos con el tiempo.

–Lo sé –admite, pero Natasha no parece satisfecha, sacude la cabeza.

–¿De verdad crees que esto es lo que ha sido para mí? ¿Un polvo por los viejos tiempos?

–Estaría bien, Nat. Estaría del todo bien. No me debes nada.

Pero por lo visto no es lo que ella quiere oír, aunque Steve lo cree con firmeza, porque le está dando un golpe en el pecho, no fuerte, no llega ni a hacerle daño, pero que demuestra un cierto descontrol.

–Siempre tienes que hacer eso, Steve. Decir cosas que no estaba esperando, y quiero enfadarme contigo pero… no puedo.

–¿Es algo malo? –pregunta Steve, permitiéndose una media sonrisa que está seguro que le copió directamente a Bucky, y ella resopla.

–Sé lo que dije ayer, ¿vale? Y yo _sí_ he estado pensando en todas esas cosas contigo, pero no creo que de verdad te hagas la idea de hasta qué punto eres una excepción en mi vida, Steve.

–¿En qué sentido?

A pesar del enfado que sigue brillando en sus ojos, los labios de Natasha se curvan un poco.

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la primera vez que nos besamos?

–Pues… Me dijiste un montón de cosas esa noche, Nat. Básicamente que dejara de portarme como un idiota.

Y por fin, por fin le arranca una risa leve a Natasha, pero claramente no ha terminado:

–Me refiero a cuántos chicos había besado hasta entonces.

–Ah –dice Steve, y Natasha asiente, _ah_ , repite, y si Steve no la conociera, juraría que hay algo de color en sus mejillas.

–El recuento no ha cambiado desde entonces –dice, encogiendo un hombro–. No lo sé. Eres… tú, Steve. No es solo que seas mi amigo, o que te quiera. Me gustas. Muchísimo.

–Nat –dice, incapaz de pensar en algo más inteligente que eso.

No le importa mucho con quien le guste a Natasha irse a la cama cuando no está con él –la cuestión es que _no_ está con él, y eso solo le despierta una cierta posesividad que tiene que mantener bajo control–, pero la idea de que es alguien especial para ella, de alguna forma, sigue complaciéndole demasiado.

Falto de palabras, vuelve a besarla, y ella ríe contra sus labios y después le devuelve el beso, y esa vez les lleva un buen rato separarse.  

***

Después de decirle adiós a Natasha, con promesas de llamarse, de hablar tan a menudo como tengan ocasión, Steve no se va directo a su dormitorio. Sigue caminando por Brooklyn, disfrutando de la brisa que agita las hojas amarillas de los árboles, de la relativa tranquilidad de las calles el domingo por la mañana, del olor de las panaderías, de las madres con cochecillos, de los niños jugando a béisbol en cualquier explanada.

Los domingos son el único día de la semana en que no entrena, y siente los músculos pesados pero sueltos, por una vez, un cansancio casi bueno, distinto del agotamiento con el que llega a la cama por las noches y se levanta de ella de madrugada. Se deja llevar por las ganas de caminar y de escuchar música, canción tras canción de esa lista con su propio nombre que Bucky sigue actualizando con frecuencia. Le da igual que sea rock duro, o peor, indie, e incluso llega a escuchar las canciones de Twenty One Pilots que de alguna forma se han colado por allí. Es solo otra forma de estar cerca de él.

Termina caminando por el tablado junto a la playa, mirando de lejos los colores de todos los bañistas, y al mediodía se compra un par de perritos calientes y un refresco, se los come sentado en la arena.

Cuando vuelve a su dormitorio está anocheciendo y él está cansado y sudado, tiene el puente de la nariz y los brazos quemados del sol, y su ropa y su pelo huelen a la sal del mar. Se deja caer en la cama, y en realidad ha tomado la decisión muchas horas atrás, quizás desde que ha empezado a caminar, así que se saca el móvil del bolsillo, y busca ese contacto que nunca llegó a borrar sin darle más vueltas, sin reflexionarlo.

Se acomoda un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza mientras escucha los tonos de llamada, mente en blanco, pulso tranquilo, hasta que uno de los pitidos se interrumpe, y lo sigue esa voz que no ha oído en más de medio año:

–¿Steve?

Bucky suena preocupado e incrédulo a partes iguales. No es de extrañar. Steve no le ha llamado ni una sola vez, _ni una_ , en dos años, y supone que tiene lógica pensar que es una emergencia, o una equivocación.

El remordimiento tiene un sabor salado en el fondo de su garganta, como el humo pegado a su paladar que tiene la impresión de seguir notando desde la noche anterior.

–Sí, soy yo –dice, y carraspea, buscándose la voz–. Hola, Buck.

–Hola, Steve. Oye, ¿ha pasado algo…?

–No, no, no te preocupes. No es nada. Es solo que fui a ver a Natasha, ayer por la noche, y nos hemos despedido hoy. Dice que vais a veros.

–Sí. Sí, vamos a quedar, claro –responde Bucky, aún extrañado, y Steve cierra los ojos, aprieta el móvil con más fuerza, porque solo tener su voz en su oído es… Casi demasiado, y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente.

Quiere más. Siempre va a querer más, cuando se trata de Bucky, porque lo quiere _todo_ , quiere volver a compartir su cuerpo y su tiempo y su vida entera con él.

No puede. Pero puede ir arreglando algunos errores.

–¿Quieres…? ¿Necesitas que… le diga algo? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve ríe. Supone que podría agarrarse a esa excusa como a un clavo ardiendo, pero está cansado de disimular, de tratar a la persona que más quiere como a un desconocido. 

–Solo quería hablar contigo, Buck.

–Ah. Vale. De acuerdo, sí –está diciendo Bucky, resoplando en su oído, y Steve le imagina tocándose el pelo, se pregunta si vuelve a llevarlo largo–. ¿De algo? ¿O…?

–Más bien lo segundo –replica Steve, exhalando una risa tensa–. Oye, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora, pero volver a ver a Natasha me ha… Me he dado cuenta de que han sido dos años, Buck. Dos años sin hablar contigo. No sé si era parte del trato, pero…

–No sé cuál era el trato, Steve, no tengo ni idea –responde Bucky en su oído, y suena tan abrumado como él–. Hablamos por Navidad, ¿no?

Y esa vez Steve ríe de verdad, un deje de amargura, de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿En el patio? ¿Cuando me confesaste que estabas estudiando un par de asignaturas en la universidad como si te estuvieras arrancando una muela, y después te escapaste porque te hablé de ese chico con el que estabas en la cafetería?

Es la única conversación que han tenido en todo ese tiempo, y no puede decirse que fuera un éxito, exactamente. Dugan y Bucky fueron a cenar a casa de Steve por Navidad, y después, cuando él y Bucky se quedaron solos, hablaron un rato, hasta que Bucky puso alguna excusa para escapar y le dejó allí. Frío, y recriminándose a él mismo haberse hecho todas esas ilusiones de poder volver a retomar algo, quizás una parte de su amistad, en el momento en que Bucky aceptó quedarse un rato y se sentó a su lado a fumar.

Steve debería haberlo sabido. Que volvería a darse con esa misma pared. Porque es lo que hace siempre, darse cabezazos hasta que otra alternativa se abra, o hasta que pueda abrirla él mismo. O hasta que no le quede más que aceptar que le han derrotado.

Pero Bucky no le está colgando. No le está poniendo excusas. Sigue allí, aunque la conversación sea extraña, aunque sigan tratándose con pies de plomo:

–Eh, siento lo de esa tarde, ¿vale? –suspira Bucky, y de entre todas las cosas que Steve esperaba, una disculpa era quizás la última–. Estaba a la defensiva. Con lo de Bruno, y pensando que te habías visto obligado a aguantarme en tu casa por Navidad para hacer feliz a Sarah, y…

–Venga ya, Buck, sabes que quería que estuvieras allí. No sé en qué momento se supone que dejamos de ser amigos, porque no es lo que yo quería.

–Ni yo –admite Bucky, y cuando toma aire en su oído, Steve se permite cerrar los ojos, cubrirse el rostro con su propio brazo, intentando serenarse, no dejar que toda la emoción de la noche anterior se le agolpe en el pecho y le impida respirar–. Eh, Steve, siento haber sido un imbécil rematado.

–Yo también, Buck. ¿Crees que podemos…?

–Sí. Sí. Estaba… Solo estaba en casa, viendo una peli.

–¿Sí? ¿Cuál? –pregunta Steve, con demasiada esperanza.

–Pues… –dice Bucky, y ríe–. Iba a volver a ver Star Trek. La nueva.

–Me gustó esa peli –dice Steve, tentativo–. Podríamos verla.

–Mmm, sí, claro, ¿voy yo a Nueva York o vienes tú aquí?

Y Steve se encuentra sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza, porque conoce a Bucky, sabe que le está chinchando, y aún es tentativo, aún es frágil y delicado, pero hay algo allí que los dos están intentando no romper.

–No, en serio. ¿Quieres? –insiste Steve, y Bucky resopla, casi puede verle, sonriendo con exasperación.

–Sí, he dicho que quería ver la peli, ¿no? Dame diez minutos para preparar unas palomitas y coger una cerveza, ¿qué dices?

–Palomitas sí, cerveza no –responde Steve–. Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo de pensarlo.

–¿Tienes resaca? –pregunta Bucky, casi en tono acusatorio–. Espera… Cuando decías que viste a Natasha ayer y esta mañana, ¿querías decir que has estado toda la noche con ella?

–Mmmm –murmura Steve, incapaz de negarlo; sin querer negarlo.

Bucky emite un gruñido de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? ¿Habéis vuelto a…? ¿Sabes qué? –se corta a él mismo–. Peli primero. Luego voy a preguntarte.

–No hace falta que preguntes.

–Oh, y yo que pensaba que querías _hablar_ –dice Bucky, con una cierta malicia–. Venga, haz el favor de ir a por algo de comer. Y bebe agua, ¿vale? Te doy diez minutos para volver a llamarte, y voy a empezar la peli, contigo o sin ti.

–Vale, Buck –responde Steve, incapaz de contener la sonrisa enorme que le tira de los labios, a pesar de que puede intuir una de esas tormentas formándose en el humor de Bucky, pero la voz se le escapa demasiado suave, demasiado tierna–. Diez minutos.

–Nueve ya. Deja de perder el tiempo –replica Bucky, y corta la llamada.

Steve tiene que apretarse el móvil contra el pecho un par de segundos antes de lograr ponerse en marcha. 

 ***

–Eh, Steve, estaba pensando…

–Mala señal –murmura Steve, más por costumbre que otra cosa, mientras pone los minutos exactos en el temporizador del microondas para que los fideos instantáneos queden justo como le gustan; hirviendo y un poco pastosos.

–Ja, ja –replica Bucky, con hastío fingido.

Steve está sonriendo mientras mira el bote de fideos girar. Steve lleva las dos últimas semanas sonriendo a todas horas, porque él y Bucky han estado hablando _cada día_ , casi como si estuvieran intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido; enviándose fotos absurdas en apariencia pero que para ellos tienen algún sentido, compartiendo mensajes, llamándose para contarse cosas de su día, para comentar todas esas pelis que no han visto juntos, para pasar horas enteras hablando de todo y de _nada_.

No han entrado en terrenos muy personales. Steve sigue sin tener ni idea de si Buck sigue con ese chico con el que le vio en Navidad, o si está con alguien más, pero no es lo importante. Lo importante es que, después de haber roto el hielo con esa primera llamada, la comunicación entre ellos vuelve a ser fácil, fluida. Puede volver a hablar con Bucky.

No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había echado de menos, pero ahora que vuelve a tenerlo es como si un vacío que no sabía que estaba dentro de él se llenara. Puede parecer algo trivial, solo hablar con alguien, pero sigue sintiendo que, con él, puede decir lo que necesite, soltarse, ser franco como no lo es ni siquiera con Sam, ante quien ha tenido que mostrar una fachada de fortaleza en más de una ocasión, cuando no podía permitirse el privilegio de desmoronarse porque los dos necesitaban seguir adelante como fuera, a costa de lo que fuera.

Con Bucky es distinto. Bucky le conoce como nadie más, no cree que pudiera engañarle ni que quisiera.

Casi compensa ese nudo en el pecho de cada vez que le oye reír en su oído y le anhela, _no_ , le _desea_ , de todas las maneras, pero especialmente la física. Eso, y el hecho de que no sacan nunca a la conversación lo que hubo entre ellos. Como un pacto tácito. Como si pudieran borrarlo si no lo mencionan en voz alta.

Duele, duele físicamente, pero sigue compensando solo para volver a ser capaz de tenerle, aunque sea de esa forma tenue, a distancia y sin verse, incapaz de no pensar en él cada noche antes de dormirse, cuando nunca antes se lo ha permitido.

–Venga, dime, ¿qué pensabas? –le insta Steve, cuando pasa un rato y Bucky no da muestras de querer continuar.

–Pues… Sarah me dijo que vas a volver la última semana de agosto –termina por decir, y Steve siente como la sonrisa se le afila.

–Sip. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme? –pregunta, mientras se echa adelante para sacar el bote de fideos del microondas e intenta abrir la tapa de aluminio sin quemarse, lo que es imposible.

–No seas capullo, claro que quiero, para qué iba a sacar el tema si no –replica Bucky, pero no suena tan mordaz como de costumbre, más bien un poco distraído–. Oye, Steve, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

En ese momento exacto, Steve se está soplando las yemas de los dedos, pero se abstiene de dar tantos detalles:

–Intentando comerme mis fideos.

–¿En tu habitación?

–Si. Sam y yo compramos un microondas. Es práctico.

–Joder, ¿en serio? –dice Bucky, riendo con incredulidad–. ¿Tan mal te tratan en la cafetería que necesitas comer esa porquería?

–No están tan mal.

–Pásate un año comiéndolos a todas horas y vuelve a decírmelo –replica Bucky, y eso es algo nuevo. Como habla sin pudor de todas esas cosas que antes le avergonzaban, como ahora es capaz de sacarlas a la conversación casi como si no le importaran.

Steve supone que es un progreso. Como mínimo espera que lo sea.

–Nah, no es eso, la comida de la cafetería está la mar de bien –dice–. Pero es que el entrenador me ha puesto a dieta.

–Entiendo –responde Bucky, seco, y Steve resopla, exasperado, soplando dentro del bote directamente mientras intenta pescar fideos con los palitos que venían dentro de una bolsita de plástico.

–Mira, no sé cómo coño espera que mejore mis marcas si no me deja comer más que verduras y quinoa. La quinoa sabe… a nada. Peor que nada. Sabe a tierra. Y los garbanzos, voy a vomitar si vuelvo a ver humus en mi vida. Esta noche he soñado que me comía un bistec de ternera, Buck.

–Pues ve y cómete uno –dice Bucky, con simpleza, y Steve asiente para sí. No quiere gastar dinero innecesariamente, pero hay una cafetería bastante económica cerca de la residencia a la que él y Sam van a por batidos a menudo, y empieza a ser un caso de vida o muerte.

Le va a dar anemia y el entrenador va a tener que tragarse con tofu todo su discurso sobre la proteína vegetal. Steve sabe que se supone que es científico y tal, pero la verdad es que no cree en eso de la proteína vegetal. Suena más o menos tan lógico como lo de que los huevos eran malos para el colesterol –en serio, él se crio a base de huevos fritos porque es proteína de calidad y barata, y no le fue _tan_ mal.

Mierda, quiere huevos fritos. Y patatas. Y un bistec.

–Creo que voy a decirle al entrenador que se ha terminado la dieta –dice, pensativo, mientras sigue sorbiendo fideos, y Bucky gruñe al otro lado de la línea.

–Pues ya iba siendo hora. En serio, Rogers. ¿Desde cuándo haces tú dieta? Te he visto mirar una pizza de verduras como si creyeras que era veneno, y era _pizza_. ¿Quinoa? Vas a morirte de hambre.

–Voy a bajar a la cafetería y decirles que se ha terminado la dieta –dice Steve, asintiendo, y piensa hacerlo.

Tan pronto como Bucky le diga si pueden verse o no, porque en su escala de prioridades, Bucky sigue yendo primero. Incluso antes que los bistecs de ternera y los huevos fritos. Y las patatas.

–No sé, Steve. Tengo la impresión de que estás dedicando muchos esfuerzos y energías a lo de la clasificación para el equipo olímpico. Incluso has sacrificado tu verano. ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti?

–Lo es, es importante, Buck –responde Steve, mucho más sobrio de lo que ha estado desde que han empezado a hablar.

Bucky es la única persona que ha mostrado escepticismo ante la noticia de que Steve tenía opciones de clasificarse para el equipo olímpico. El resto se han mostrado entusiasmados; su madre, Nat, Sam. A todos les ha parecido genial, mirándole con estrellas en los ojos, como si fuera algo importante. Steve no está seguro de si lo es, ni sabe si le parece genial o no, solo sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que prefiere no discutirlo.

No va a discutírselo a sí mismo, y tampoco quiere hacerlo con Bucky, aunque sabe que va a claudicar, si sigue insistiéndole. Por eso se afana en cambiar de tema:

–No, pero en serio... llego a casa el lunes 24 por la mañana.

–Mierda –masculla Bucky–. ¿Y te marchas…?

–El domingo 30 por la noche.

–Mierda –repite Bucky, y Steve siente como todo su buen humor y sus esperanzas se evaporan.

–¿No puedes?

–Voy a ver a Tony –dice Bucky, con un tono que sabe que es de disculpa sincera, aunque no va a cambiar de opinión–. Tengo los vuelos de ida y vuelta para Boston desde hace meses, y…

–No, está bien –interviene Steve, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordarse que tiene mucho más de lo que tenía hace un par de semanas, que va a terminar por ver a Bucky en algún momento, que es absurdo tener prisa–. Yo estoy pillado por todos sitios de todas formas. No puedo pedir días libres en el trabajo, y las clases empiezan el uno, así que no importa. Voy a volver por Navidad.

Más de medio año.

Deja el bote de plástico vacío sobre el escritorio, y sigue teniendo un hambre atroz, el cuerpo entero le pesa, y empieza a estar de mal humor. Puede sentirlo. Está casi convencido de disculparse y echarse una siesta antes de la cena. O hasta mañana. Últimamente no le quedan muchas energías para más que eso; ir de los entrenos al trabajo, del trabajo a los entrenos, y comer y dormir en medio.

–Oye, Steve… –dice Bucky, con suavidad, en su oído, y Steve se deja caer en su cama, relajando la espalda, el cuello, dejando que los párpados empiecen a pesarle.

–Dime.

–Quizás podría venir yo. A Nueva York.

Steve inspira, y por unos segundos no sabe qué decir.

Por supuesto que le encantaría, la sola idea le ha despertado de golpe, pero parece un nivel de compromiso mucho mayor que intercambiar unos cuantos mensajes y llamarse en vacaciones.

–Es solo una idea –está diciendo Bucky, antes de darle tiempo a encontrarse la voz–. Dugan está siempre atosigándome para que coja vacaciones, y me he matriculado en unas cuantas clases más este año pero siguen siendo online, y la asistencia a las sesiones virtuales es muy flexible, con lo que… Podría tomarme unos días. Un fin de semana. Parece un poco ridículo, no haber estado nunca en Nueva York viviendo tan cerca.

–Ven, sí –dice Steve, y tiene que carraspear porque suena ronco de golpe–. No… No puedo alojarte en la residencia, pero aparte de eso…

–Voy a coger un albergue…

–Sí, pero… Podemos hacer lo que quieras, Buck. Visitar sitios turísticos, ir a comer por ahí, podemos… Central Park, y el zoo, y… Los Mets, y Brooklyn, la playa, Coney Island… O quizás prefieres… claro, un partido de básquet, Sam siempre sabe cuáles valen la pena. Va a gustarte. Nueva York va a gustarte.

–Vale –responde Bucky, y por el cambio en su voz, la calidez en ella, Steve sabe que también está sonriendo.

Dejan pasar unas respiraciones, hasta que Bucky susurra:

–Es un sí, ¿no?

–Joder, Buck –exhala Steve, y deja que la tensión se le escape en una risa–. Sí. Claro que es un sí.

***

La última semana de agosto es gris y lluviosa, y Steve pasa las tardes encerrado en casa con Sam y Riley, y en un par de ocasiones también con Sharon.

–Así pues… Volvéis a llevaros bien –le comenta a Sam una tarde en que están los dos solos y Sharon acaba de llamarle para invitarles a ir al cine con ella y Maria.

Sam se encoge de hombros, da un trago a su café.

–Sí. No. No lo sé –dice, con un suspiro y una sonrisa sarcástica–. A lo mejor con el tiempo, pero ahora mismo… Estoy siguiendo la corriente, ¿sabes? Estaba demasiado harto de pelear, y no quiero que nuestros amigos tengan que elegir con quién de los dos quedan, no quiero hacer las cosas raras. Solo quiero disfrutar de estar en casa. Si eso significa simular que entre Sharon y yo todo es ideal…

Se encoge de hombros con resignación, y Steve siente el impulso de abrazarle pero se contiene. No porque no tengan esa clase de familiaridad el uno con el otro, pero entiende que lo último que necesita Sam es su compasión, notar cuánto le duele a Steve verle sufrir.

Steve le ha visto en los peores momentos de su ruptura. Cuando Sam y Sharon discutían cada día por teléfono, incapaces de seguir en una relación pero también de darse cuenta de una vez que tenían que desprenderse el uno del otro. Ha visto a Sam llorar, le ha visto con la cabeza en el retrete después de demasiadas fiestas y demasiadas noches por ahí, le ha visto intentando sonreír cuando por la mañana no quería ni salir de la cama. Steve le hizo salir de la cama y vestirse, le hizo comer, le hizo ir a los entrenos y a las clases, por las buenas y por las malas.

Lo mínimo que le debe es la dignidad de dejar que lleve las cosas a su manera sin cuestionárselo, después de demasiadas invasiones.

–Entonces, ¿te apetece el cine? –dice, cambiando de tema, y le da un trago a su propio café, que está bebiendo de pie en la cocina, después de una excursión en bicicleta que les ha tenido todo el día fuera.

–Es Jurassic World –responde Sam, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una mueca de resignación–. No puedo decirles que no a los dinosaurios, Steve.

–Sí, sé que son tu verdadera debilidad –responde él, con una risa despreocupada.

Es tan fácil, estar junto a Sam. Dos años compartiendo dormitorio, entrenos y muchos amigos comunes, y van a por el tercero. Estuvieron mirando pisos de alquiler, pero incluso con otros compañeros, entre el transporte y la comida les salía más caro que la residencia de la universidad. Así pues, otro año de compartir un espacio pequeño y darse tanta intimidad como pueden.

Steve sigue agradecido de lo fácil que ha sido todo ese tiempo.

O, quizás no siempre ha sido fácil. No fue fácil, cuando Sam llegó una noche de madrugada, con el aliento demasiado cargado de alcohol, y le besó contra la puerta, manos cálidas y firmes en sus caderas. No lo fue, porque Steve sintió que se derretía por dentro, que la parte baja de la columna se le hacía líquida, y tuvo que apartarle de él, después de casi dos años sin besar a nadie a quien quisiera de verdad, ni siquiera a quien _deseara_ de verdad. Tuvo que darle agua y ponerle en la cama, y por la mañana Sam se disculpó, porque es un tío honesto al que nunca ha visto esconderse de sus propias cagadas, y Steve tuvo que sonreír y asegurarle que no importaba.

Puede que Sam no siempre haya sido fácil, pero es lo mejor que ha tenido en todo ese tiempo, y lo aprecia.

–Steve… oye, tengo que decirte una cosa –dice Sam, mirándole por encima de la taza con seriedad, y Steve se aprieta su café contra el pecho y toma aire–. Llevo días dándole vueltas, pero no encuentro una manera buena de decírtelo, así que voy a hacerlo sin más, ¿vale?

–Vale. Hazlo. Como arrancar una tirita.

–Sí –replica Sam, con una sonrisa indulgente–. Pues, ahí va: voy a dejar el equipo de natación.

–Ah.

No es lo que Steve esperaba. No sabe qué esperaba, pero no eso, y puede que vaya a sentarle mal dentro de un rato, pero de momento el golpe aún no ha hecho impacto. O quizás no hay golpe, quizás de verdad le parece bien.

–¿Puedo saber por qué? –pregunta, intentando ser delicado, porque no está exactamente herido pero no está acostumbrado a que Sam tome una decisión de tal envergadura sin comentárselo antes.

–Pues… –dice Sam, tomando aire volviendo a soltarlo–. Con lo de la lesión, me he pasado meses fuera del agua.

–Sí, pero estás bien ahora –responde Steve, y no quiere sonar como si insistiera pero de verdad necesita entenderlo.

Sam se encoge de hombros.

–Ya. Ahora. Quién sabe hasta cuándo. Y además –dice, alzando una mano para Steve no le interrumpa–, estoy cansado de nadar a todas horas y perderme todo lo demás, ¿sabes? Puedo seguir con la beca si mantengo mis notas, y estoy pensando en empezar a coger asignaturas de Trabajo Social además de las de Psicología, quizás ir a por un posgraduado.

–Vaya. Lo tienes bien pensado –dice Steve, intentando ofrecerle una sonrisa, que Sam le devuelve con generosidad.

–Sí. La verdad es que sí. También le tengo el ojo echado a un programa de voluntariado internacional para el siguiente verano.

–Suena bien. Suena muy, _muy_ bien, Sam.

Steve intenta sentirse bien por su amigo. Se siente bien por su amigo. Pero, de golpe, dentro de él hay un malestar que no está muy seguro de dónde viene. Prefiere que Sam esté haciendo lo que de verdad quiere que con él en el equipo, así que no entiende por qué está siendo tan irracional.

–No quería guardármelo, pero mis padres no entienden que quiera dejar el equipo, y es algo que he tenido que reflexionar yo solo.

–Eh, no pasa nada. Aún no estamos casados, ¿no? –dice Steve, y es una broma recurrente entre ellos, pero no debe de salirle muy convincente, porque Sam deja su taza, se levanta.

–¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –pregunta, extendiendo los brazos; aunque sabe de antemano que Steve no va a rechazarlo porque no le ha rechazado ni uno en su vida, sigue preguntando.

Steve asiente, y al final, sí termina por darle ese abrazo a Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky llega un viernes por la noche a Nueva York.

Steve sale del entreno, mochila cargada a la espalda y pelo aún húmedo de la ducha rápida que se ha dado para quitarse el cloro, y el corazón le da un vuelco cuando lee el mensaje de Bucky, aunque lo estaba esperando. Apenas ha pensado en otra cosa mientras nadaba ese día.

“¡Estoy aquí! Estoy molido, y tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo sales del entreno? ;)”

“Ahora :)”, responde Steve, y Bucky le envía la localización de su albergue.

Steve prácticamente vuela hasta el metro, pasa el viaje incapaz de concentrarse en escuchar ninguno de sus podcasts, ni siquiera música, y cuando por fin llega a su parada sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

El albergue de Bucky está en Williamsburg, porque fuera de Manhattan le fue mucho más fácil encontrar alojamiento económico en un sitio más o menos decente –y quizás, un poco, porque Steve le animó a quedarse en Brooklyn para poder enseñárselo. El edificio que Bucky le ha indicado es bajo y gris, más parecido a un almacén que a un hotel, pero dentro del recinto, Steve identifica con facilidad la moto de Bucky.

Bucky dejó muy claro desde el principio que, si iba a hacer el viaje, quería disfrutarlo, aunque no se atrevió a llevar el Mustang hasta Nueva York por miedo a que se lo robaran o sufriera algún daño.

–De todas formas no es muy práctico moverse por Nueva York en coche –intentó consolarle Steve.

Avisa a Bucky de que ha llegado y le espera en la calle, manos en los bolsillos. El día está cayendo tras las hileras de árboles de hojas amarillas, y aunque la temperatura sigue siendo cálida el otoño empieza a adivinarse en el aire más fresco, en la caída de la luz, en los tonos anaranjados que cubren los tejados y las aceras.

Steve espera, apoyado en la reja, y en una de las pasadas que sus ojos hacen por la puerta de entrada, Bucky está ya allí, caminando hacia él, imposible de confundir incluso después de todo ese tiempo. No es que no haya cambiado, de alguna forma; sus rasgos son más afilados aún de lo que los recordaba, sus ojos más claros, toda su presencia más imponente.

–Eh –dice Steve, corazón desbocado y sin aliento, irguiéndose, sacándose las manos de los bolsillos para hacer algo con ellas, no está seguro de qué.

Bucky le saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, una sonrisa contenida que se transmite a las arruguitas que siguen formándosele alrededor de los ojos y que quizás algún día van a quedarse allí de manera permanente.

–Hola, Steve.

Steve siente un agradecimiento demasiado enorme porque haya dicho su nombre, de esa forma, como algo íntimo entre los dos, y no haya recurrido a la muralla de su apellido. Algo se afloja dentro de él, y de golpe está exhalando aire, cerrando el puño alrededor de la tela suelta de la camisa que Bucky lleva desabrochada por encima de una camiseta negra, y la mano de Bucky está sobre su hombro, firme, presionando un poco.

Los dos se miran de cerca, una cierta expectación en el aire, y prácticamente no había ninguna diferencia de altura entre ellos antes, pero ahora Steve juraría que tiene que inclinar un poco más la cabeza, lo que es desconcertante.

–Mierda, has vuelto a crecer –le corrobora Bucky, y parece tan fastidiado que Steve ríe, absurdo, eufórico.

–Tú también –suelta, sin filtro.

Es algo que ya percibió en Navidad pero que aún es más evidente ahora, la forma en que Bucky llena mejor su ropa, los músculos que se adivinan debajo, y Steve nunca se ha planteado si le gustan o no los tíos fuertes, pero aún recuerda cuántas cosas le revelaron de él mismo los bíceps de Bucky en el taller.

La anchura de sus hombros y la definición de sus brazos siguen provocándole la misma fascinación, y se da cuenta de que está siendo demasiado descarado por la media sonrisa incrédula de Bucky, la sorpresa transparente en sus ojos.

–Pues, he pensado…

Steve carraspea, da un paso atrás, y deja caer la mano.

Cuando Bucky también le suelta, Steve alza la vista, tentado de pedirle que vuelva a tocarle.

–¿Qué has pensado? –pregunta Bucky, claramente divertido, y Steve sacude la cabeza, calor en la nuca, en las mejillas.

–Hay un tailandés no muy lejos de aquí, diez minutos en metro, o media hora a pie, si te apetece…

–Sí, tengo ganas de estirar las piernas, después de todo el día encima de la moto –asiente Bucky, pero está distraído, mirando la bolsa de deporte que Steve ha recogido del suelo–. Oye, no irás a cargar con eso toda la noche, ¿no?

Steve se encoge de hombros. No se lo había planteado más allá de llegar hasta Bucky tan rápido como fuera posible.

–La necesito para mañana por la mañana –dice, pero ahora se siente un poco estúpido.

–¿Sí? Pues vas a tener que pasar luego a recogerla.

Bucky le guiña un ojo, y mueve la cabeza en dirección al albergue.

–Sube, venga.

La habitación de Bucky está en la segunda planta, y no solo es individual, sino que tiene una cama doble lo suficiente amplia para dos chicos más bien crecidos. Como ellos dos, por ejemplo.

Steve aparta la vista como si solo mirar en su dirección le incriminara.

–Vaya –dice, manos otra vez en los bolsillos, mirando el escritorio, las vistas decentes de la ventana–. Has ido a lo grande.

–La habitación estaba de oferta porque es final de temporada –explica Bucky, sin darle más importancia al asunto, y se da la vuelta hacia él después de haber puesto su mochila a un lado entre el armario y la puerta– ¿Vamos?

Steve le sigue, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

***

De camino hacia el restaurante, y mientras comen, hablan de muchas cosas, sobre todo de sus conocidos; Dugan y Sarah, Tony y su novio, Rhodey, al que Bucky pudo conocer por fin cuando fue a verle y del que dice que es buen tío de verdad; de Sam, también, y otros amigos comunes, hasta que, inevitablemente, Natasha sale a la conversación.

Han terminado ya de comer y los dos van por la segunda cerveza. Puede que sea el alcohol, o la comida, o una combinación de las dos, pero Steve se siente relajado, lleno, irradiando un calor que le ha hecho quitarse la sudadera y quedarse solo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Supone que su aspecto debe de ser similar al de Bucky, que tiene color en lo alto de las mejillas y los ojos algo brillantes. Ha dejado la camisa en el respaldo de la silla, con lo que sus brazos quedan enteros al descubierto, tatuaje y todo, y se ha recogido el pelo en un moño alto que le deja sueltos algunos mechones sobre el rostro y los ojos.

En ese momento, está inclinado hacia delante con los codos encima de la mesa, y los dos hablan en susurros, demasiado cerca, en su rincón del restaurante, un local pequeño pero acogedor.

Steve piensa en un par de ocasiones que cualquiera que les vea podría asumir que están en una cita. La idea le incomodaría, habitualmente, siempre le ha incomodado las veces que lo ha intentado de verdad, le ha hecho sentir una presión que le ha llevado a estar demasiado ansioso para disfrutar de la comida o la conversación, pero se trata de Bucky.

Con Bucky es distinto. La idea de una cita es más atractiva de lo que debería.

–Así que, tú y Natasha –dice Bucky al final, después de un rato hablando de ella y de lo duro que está trabajando para mantenerse entre las mejores cualificadas de su promoción.

Quizás debería ser incómodo, que Bucky saque lo que pasó entre ella y Steve a la conversación, pero a la hora de la verdad, Steve sonríe por reflejo solo de acordarse.

–Pasamos la noche juntos, sí. Los dos sabíamos que íbamos a separarnos al día siguiente, pero… No parecía un motivo para desaprovecharlo. Sigo queriéndola, aunque hayamos estado alejados todo este tiempo, y se lo dije.

No se escondió con Natasha, y tampoco lo hace ante Bucky. No baja los ojos, no intenta justificarlo. Bucky le sujeta la mirada mientras le da un trago largo a la cerveza, puede que dándose tiempo a responder, pero antes de que pueda, el camarero llega para limpiarles la mesa.

–¿Postre?

Steve dice que sí de inmediato, a lo que Bucky le sigue con una sonrisa.

–Vale, yo también. Y otra cerveza.

–De acuerdo, y para mí.

Steve intenta sonar casual, aunque se pregunta si Bucky ya no es tan quisquilloso con lo de beber, o si es solo esa noche.

No parece algo que comentar en ese contexto, en todo caso. Y, de todas maneras, Steve no se siente especialmente borracho, así que no le importa beber un poco más, aunque el día después vaya a notárselo en los entrenos.

Nada parece tener una excesiva importancia esa noche.

–Así que… ¿crees que vale la pena esperar por ella? –pregunta Bucky cuando vuelven a tener una intimidad relativa y nadie les está prestando atención.

Steve sacude la cabeza, incrédulo.

–¿Esperar a qué?

–Nat podría volver –responde Bucky, con simpleza–. O tú podrías vivir en Rusia…

–No es que sea descabellado, supongo –admite Steve, aunque en ese momento lo parece–. ¿Sabes que me lo planteé? Al terminar el instituto, pensé que si me lo pedía…

Se encoge de hombros, y no está intentando hacerle daño a Bucky, al confesar hasta qué punto esa época fue oscura para él, es solo que es verdad. Quizás ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para no tener que protegerle de ella.

–Ahora ya no –añade, de todas formas.

–No es que vea a Natasha comprometiéndose con nadie –interviene Bucky, considerándolo, y le lanza una mirada casi coqueta, incongruente con lo que está diciendo, antes de volver a bajar la vista al cuello de su botella–. Pero en tu caso… Mmm… Con lo que tenéis, parece una oportunidad desaprovechada.

–No, precisamente, ahora no tengo la impresión de que lo sea –responde Steve, poniendo en palabras algo que hasta entonces solo ha sido un sentimiento abstracto–. No importa que no vayamos a estar juntos románticamente o… De ninguna otra forma. Sabemos que podemos contar el uno con el otro, siempre. Y compartir algo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad fue bueno. Valió la pena, aunque no vaya a más.

Bucky le mira con intensidad entonces, como si le estudiara, y Steve sonríe, abochornado, es él quien termina por apartar los ojos.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. Es solo que has cambiado.

–Nah –niega Steve, de inmediato–. Las cosas _han_ cambiado. Yo sigo siendo el mismo.

Bucky encoge un hombro, tan lleno de escepticismo que Steve quiere sacudirle, inclinarse por encima de la mesa y _demostrarle_ que no ha cambiado, no en lo esencial.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Bucky, una ceja alzada.

Steve esboza una sonrisa dura, una de esas por las que Sam siempre le chincha después, cuando se le ha pasado la amargura y puede reírse un poco de él mismo.

–El mismo crío salido de Brooklyn que nunca ha sabido cuando cerrar la boca. Pregúntale a mi madre, si no. Sé que vas a hacerlo.

Y por fin Bucky exhala el aire y sonríe de verdad, le tira la servilleta, que Steve caza el vuelo, riendo.

–Serás…

Bucky es tan atractivo, en ese momento, tan imposible de resistir. Steve nunca ha dejado de desearle, pero tenerle delante, real, es algo completamente distinto; no había manera de que pudiera recordar de verdad la atracción que siente hacia él, en todos los sentidos.

–¿Qué soy, Buck?

Pero Bucky no muerde el anzuelo. Solo sacude la cabeza.

–No quería putearte metiéndome en tu casa. Pero Sarah es… A lo mejor va a sonarte raro, pero la considero una buena amiga.

–Sí, claro, me molesta mucho que las dos personas que más me importan se lleven bien –dice Steve, con suavidad, guardia baja, sin acordarse de autocensurarse, o sin ganas, más bien.

Se da cuenta de que ha ido demasiado lejos al instante.

–Joder, Steve…

–Lo siento –se disculpa–. Ha estado fuera de lugar.

Bucky exhala con fuerza, se recuesta en el respaldo de su silla, mirándole como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer con él. Es una expresión tan genuina, tan _familiar_ , una tan espontánea y que Steve estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir que ahora tiene que bajar la vista a la mesa para no sonreír.

–Eh, Buck… No estaba intentando echarte nada en cara.

–No. Sé que no.

Los dedos de Bucky le rozan los suyos, y Steve siente que una burbuja se le hincha en el pecho, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, los ojos de Bucky se mueven por encima de su hombro, y el camarero está allí con sus postres.

–Vale, Steve, no quería hacerlo raro, pero tú has empezado –dice Bucky, una vez vuelven a estar solos, señalándole con la cuchara con que está comiendo su helado de coco, del que Steve piensa robarle un poco porque tiene una pinta alucinante–. Voy a preguntarlo.

–¿Qué vas a preguntarme? 

Bucky toma aire, y coge su plato de arroz gelatinoso con mango, lo arrastra por la mesa para poder probarlo. Steve le deja, observándole masticar casi como si le desafiara, más divertido que otra cosa.

–¿Hay alguien a quien vayas a rendir cuentas de estar cenando con tu ex?

–No le rindo cuentas a nadie, Bucky. A lo mejor no puedo elegir tanto como me gustaría en todos los aspectos de mi vida, pero con quien ceno y con quien no… –se encoge de hombros, y estira el brazo para tomar una cucharada indecente del helado–. Cien por cien cosa mía.

Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, con esa rabia contenida que Steve echó tanto de menos cuando se vieron la Navidad pasada y no consiguió sacarle ninguna reacción genuina con nada de lo que hizo, de lo que dijo. Como si para Bucky solo fuera un fantasma incómodo, alguien a quien quería sacarse de encima tan pronto como fuera posible.

La furia de Bucky sienta como un regalo, después de saber cómo es que le trate como si ya no fuera nadie.

–Joder, Steve. No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres.

–Vale. En el caso de que estuviera con alguien, no sería cosa suya si quiero cenar contigo, pero no estoy con nadie.

Bucky aprieta los labios, le mira como si no estuviera seguro de cómo tomárselo.

–Quieres decir… ¿con nadie especial?

–Yo y mi mano derecha tenemos algo bastante íntimo… –sigue Steve, que no sabe por qué está comportándose como un crío, solo que los nervios le aletean en el estómago y no hay suficiente aire en ese restaurante.

Y que quiere trazar las venas azules en la muñeca de Bucky y besarle el antebrazo, el brazo, quiere sentir el tacto áspero de su barba.

Ha pasado todo el día diciéndose, con severidad, que él y Bucky terminaron hace mucho. Que se están dando una oportunidad a conocerse de nuevo, a ser amigos. Pero, una vez le tiene delante, no tiene la impresión de estar con un antiguo conocido. Era más fácil bromear por teléfono, o contarse cosas, no había la tensión física de por medio, pero ahora, no tocarle o respetar los límites estrictos de la amistad parece de todo menos natural. Está dispuesto a mantener la distancia, por supuesto, si es lo que Bucky quiere.

Pero Bucky no se lo está poniendo precisamente fácil.

–Nadie –replica, escéptico–. En absoluto.

–Nah –dice Steve, con facilidad. Si algo ha aprendido, es a no avergonzarse de sus decisiones, incluso cuando no son del todo voluntarias.

Bucky le mira, arrastrándose los dientes por encima del labio inferior.

No es tan evidente flirteando como solía serlo cuando Steve le conoció, cuando tenía la impresión de que iba a encontrarle sentado en su regazo de un momento a otro. Ha mejorado. Pero hay algunos tics que tiene demasiado arraigados para dejarlos, y Steve los reconoce con facilidad.

–Vaya desperdicio.

No es que él no haya cambiado en nada. Antes, Steve se habría puesto del color de un tomate y habría empezado a enredarse con las palabras. Pero, aunque no haya tenido muchas aventuras sexuales en ese tiempo –más bien ninguna, si no cuenta a Natasha–, no es que no haya oído cosas mucho peores, por desgracia.

Se le escapa una risa escandalosa que intenta contener tapándose la mano con la boca, para no llamar la atención, y los ojos de Bucky se abren con sorpresa. Parece tan incrédulo que a Steve le sabe mal por él, pero el estómago y los hombros siguen temblándole, no puede parar.

–Joder. No tengo ningún reparo en admitir que me han rechazado otras veces, pero es la primera vez que alguien se ríe en mi cara…

Steve no sabe qué coño le pasa, es trágico, en ese momento, estarlo estropeando todo por un ataque de risa histérica que no sabe ni de dónde viene y que está intentando disimular tras las manos, pero le está saliendo tan mal que esconde la cabeza en su propio brazo sobre la mesa, avanza la mano para buscar la de Bucky, a ciegas, sobre la mesa.

Lo único que consigue es tumbar una botella, gracias a Dios vacía, pero Bucky se apiada de él, le toma la mano.

Incluso a pesar de las circunstancias patéticas, la sensación es eléctrica, le hace tomar una bocanada de aire más profunda que las otras, y consigue serenarse lo suficiente para alzar los ojos del refugio de su brazo.

–¿No te estabas quedando conmigo?

–¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, Steve? Siempre ha ido en serio. Siempre.

–Oh, Dios.

Vuelve a esconder el rostro, y esa vez, sí siente los colores subirle a las mejillas. Al parecer, nada ha cambiado _tanto_ como le gustaría creer.

–Eh, ¿quieres que salgamos? –pregunta Bucky, pero ya no suena enfadado, hay ternura en su voz.

Steve asiente contra su brazo, mucho menos mortificado de lo que debería, demasiado eufórico para arrepentirse de nada.

***

El aire fresco de la noche ayuda a Steve a serenarse del todo.

–Lo siento. Creo que han sido demasiadas cervezas…

–Puede que hayan sido una mala idea –asiente Bucky–. Créeme, no he venido con la intención de echarme encima de ti como he hecho ahí dentro…

Y, a pesar de las palabras de Bucky, siguen tomados de la mano, dedos entrelazados, porque ha parecido lo más natural, una vez en la calle. Caminan de lado, hombros rozándose, una cierta solidaridad física entre ellos.

–Pero has dicho que iba en serio –le recuerda Steve, no para herirle o para acorralarle. Solo porque es importante saberlo, para él.

Bucky asiente, mirándose los pies al andar. Steve siente el impulso de inclinarse y besarle la sien, el nacimiento suave de pelo allí, pero no está lo suficiente borracho para traspasar esa línea.

–No es… lo que esperaba –admite Steve, pero sigue tomándole la mano con firmeza, pasándole el pulgar por encima del suyo–. Si te digo la verdad, había asumido que _tú_ tienes a alguien en casa. A lo mejor no es cosa mía, pero… Preferiría saberlo.

–Venga ya, Steve… ¿Crees que te haría esto? ¿Crees que estaría tonteando contigo si tuviera un novio?

–¿Estás tonteando conmigo? –pregunta Steve, una media sonrisa en los labios, y Bucky vuelve a parecer exasperado, aunque él también está sonriendo.

– _¿Eso?_ ¿Eso es lo que sacas lo que acabo de decirte? No era mi intención, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. ¿Entonces, tú y ese chico de la cafetería no…?

Bucky gruñe, bajando la cabeza, los hombros, con derrota.

–¿No puedes dejarlo de una vez? ¿En serio? Bruno y yo… Nunca llegamos a ir en serio, ¿vale? Te lo dije, aunque no me creyeras. Y en todo caso, terminó en febrero. Hace mucho que no sé nada de él, no te preocupes por eso.

–No es exactamente que me preocupara, es solo… Hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, Buck.

Bucky se inclina algo más hacia él, y Steve sigue queriendo rodearle los hombros con el brazo, atraerle, hundirle la nariz en el pelo, pero estar caminando cogidos de la mano es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Sigue sin saber si deberían traspasar esa línea con la que están jugueteando, o dejarlo en algo de tensión sexual normal, reírse de ellos mismos, y pararlo ahí. No quiere volver al albergue con Bucky, no todavía, y tampoco quiere meterse en otro bar, o en ningún sitio con música demasiado alta.

Bucky tampoco sugiere ir a ningún lugar en concreto, así que simplemente siguen caminando hasta que llegan a Park Slope.

–Venga, entremos –dice Bucky en cuanto alcanzan una de las entradas de Prospect Park, y aunque ha anochecido ya y la mayoría de partes interesantes están cerradas, a Steve sigue pareciéndole una buena idea. Una forma de ganar tiempo juntos.

Caminan un rato por las avenidas principales, bien iluminadas, donde varios grupos de gente pasean, y después se desvían por uno de los senderos menos transitados. Steve solía evitarlos antes, de noche, pero no es que nadie haya intentado atracarle desde que ha vuelto a Nueva York.

–Solía venir aquí con mi madre –se encuentra diciendo–. Traíamos unos bocadillos, y después compraba un helado para mí, un café para ella, y me llevaba a las zonas infantiles.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Bucky.

Hace un rato que se han soltado, riendo, porque los dos tenían las manos entumecidas y necesitaban hacerles llegar la sangre otra vez, lo que ha sido bastante ridículo, pero ahora Bucky tira de una de las presillas de sus vaqueros.

–Venga, cuéntame más cosas.

–Pues… no sé –responde Steve, tomado por sorpresa–. En alguna ocasión especial me llevó al zoo, y al jardín botánico. Me gustaba sentarme y dibujar. Creo que eran los únicos momentos en que lograba estar tranquilo y sin meterme en problemas.

–¿Sí? No me imagino qué clase de problemas…

Steve no suele hablar de cuando era pequeño, siente que es algo que ha dejado muy atrás. Todo el mundo recuerda la infancia como el paraíso perdido, pero él no empezó a sentirse cómodo dentro de él mismo hasta que fue mucho mayor. Más o menos por la época en que conoció a Bucky.

Sin embargo, Bucky parece feliz de verdad de oírlo, mirándole con atención, un brazo por detrás de él, dedos enganchados en sus vaqueros.

–Supongo que toda clase de problemas, no hace falta que te dé los detalles.

–No, por favor, dame los detalles… – replica Bucky, riendo, despreocupado de una forma que llena a Steve de anhelo.

–Nah. No era exactamente el mismo de cuándo tú me conociste. Estaba siempre más enfadado, más… frustrado. No encajaba, no sabía _cómo_ , y lo sacaba de esa forma.

Sigue siendo algo digno de ver: Bucky, libre de todo ese peso que arrastraba en los hombros, sin ninguna vergüenza de aplanarle la mano en la cintura, de atraerle un poco hacia sí, inclinar la cabeza hacia él para hablarle en el oído.

–Estoy seguro de que no debías alzar un palmo del suelo y ya debías estar enfrentándote a los matones del cole, exactamente _igual_ que hacías cuando te conocí.

Steve se encoge de hombros, y no puede decir que esté disfrutando de la conversación, pero como mínimo sigue siendo algo que puede admitir con Bucky, que no siempre supo cómo hacer amigos fácilmente.

–Qué remedio –exhala, sin añadir que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Siempre supo, de una forma instintiva, que si huyes una sola vez, sabrán que pueden ganarte siempre que quieran. Nadie esperaba que plantara cara, por él mismo y por otros, pero lo hacía.

Aunque había días en que lo habría dado todo para no tener que ir al cole, en que se escondía bajo las mantas y pensaba en no salir.

–Eh, les habría dado una buena patada en el culo si hubiera estado allí –dice Bucky, y aunque Steve se siente más y más lúgubre por momentos, la idea le hace esbozar una sonrisa.

Quizás Bucky lo ha dicho por eso.

–Mi héroe –susurra Steve, y Bucky le guiña un ojo.

–Te habría dado un beso después también. Dime, ¿me habrías dejado? ¿Subir a tu habitación y darte besos?

–Buck –exhala Steve, con ganas de volver a esconder el rostro entre las manos–. No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. Puede que no.

–Acabas de romper toda mi fantasía de haber ido por todo Brooklyn haciendo trastadas contigo y después pedirte que fueras mi novio.

Steve no está seguro de si habría podido resistirse incluso entonces, pero la cuestión es que el interés sexual tardó en llegarle. Se sentía como un bicho raro incluso en eso. Pero solo tener la amistad de Bucky habría sido… Nada más habría importado, está seguro. Habría llegado a cualquier extremo por él.

Aunque quizás no a dejar que le metiera la lengua en la boca. Steve podía no ser el chico más popular del mundo, pero tenía su dignidad.

–Eh, no te pongas triste –intenta consolarle, solo medio en broma–. Siento que no haya nadie por aquí a quien puedas pegar un poco por mí, pero la parte de los besos… Podrías probar con esa parte.

Bucky alza la mirada hacia él, ojos prácticamente negros en la oscuridad que solo rompen las farolas de luz amarillenta.

 –Steve… ¿estás seguro?

De pronto se le ve mucho más serio, mucho mayor que hace solo unos instantes, cuando casi habría podido volver a pasar por el chico de dieciocho años que Steve dejó atrás. Ahora tiene una gravedad que le hace más adulto incluso de lo que es. Aunque Bucky siempre fue capaz de hacer eso; convertirse en el mayor, el responsable de los dos, de un momento al otro, sin que Steve tuviera ni idea de cómo seguirle.

–Sí, Buck, estoy seguro.

–Steve, sé que llevo rato tonteando otra vez, aunque sinceramente me había prometido que no lo haría… como mínimo no por segunda vez en una misma noche…

–Vaya –dice Steve, decepcionado, porque puede soportar que para Bucky solo vaya a ser cosa de un fin de semana, sigue siendo mejor que nada, siempre y cuando puedan seguir hablando después, pero no puede ni pensar en que Bucky esté metiéndose en algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirse después.

La sola idea le hace desenredarse de él, apartarse a un lado, pero Bucky le detiene con una mano en la muñeca. Steve toma aire y se da la vuelta hacia él.

–No lo sé –dice Bucky, pasándose la mano por el pelo, perdido, por primera vez desde que se han encontrado esa tarde–. No quería presuponer nada de este fin de semana. No quiero que pienses que he venido… No he venido a por un polvo por los viejos tiempos.

Steve asiente.

–Vale. Nada de besos, ni de –inspira, intentando mantener la calma, el tipo, no sabe qué–… de polvos. Siento haberlo presupuesto yo.

–Steve, estaba caminando medio abrazado a ti y hablándote de besarte, ¡no te disculpes! –dice Bucky, palmas de las manos abiertas entre los dos, preso de algún tipo de desesperación que Steve no está seguro de terminar de entender.

–Se te ha ido de las manos, ¿qué quieres que haga? Retirarme y disculparme, Buck.

–Oh, joder –exhala Bucky, apretándose el puente de la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza–. No se me ha ido de las manos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, es… Mierda, Steve, desde que te he visto, solo quería... Por _eso_ en Navidad no quería hablar contigo...

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Steve, que definitivamente ha perdido el hilo de la conversación. Bucky está teniendo algún tipo de crisis ante él, pero la verdad es que no sabe cómo ayudarle.

–¿En qué crees que estaba pensando todo el rato? Solo quería… Besarte, y… Sé que es injusto, pero me cabreé porque pensaba que lo tenía superado, que a esas alturas era más mitificación del pasado y atracción física que otra cosa…

–¿Y lo era? –pregunta Steve, porque la cuestión sigue pareciéndole exactamente igual de vigente entonces que en Navidad del año pasado.

Aún se acuerda, de la copa de vino que él y Bucky tomaron en el patio cuando Sarah y Dugan se marcharon después de la cena, de esa muralla entre los dos que no consiguió derrumbar, que apenas llegó ni a resquebrajar. Aún se acuerda, y aún duele.

–No, Steve, claro que no. Era solo una mentira que estaba intentando creerme.

–Vale –asiente Steve, intentando conservar la calma a pesar de la grieta de esperanza que las palabras de Bucky están abriendo, pero da un paso hacia él, dos–. Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Solo dímelo.

Bucky toma aire, y sigue pareciendo alterado pero no se ha apartado, está allí, a centímetros de él.

–No vengo con todas las respuestas. Pero desde que empezamos a hablar… La verdad es que hacía mucho que quería hablar contigo. Sé que decirlo ahora parece fácil, poco honesto, pero es la verdad: llevaba tiempo pensando en llamarte yo. Después me dije que en verano, cuando vinieras, pasaría un día por tu casa, y entonces no viniste, y me llamaste tú y… el resto ya lo sabes –Bucky parece más calmado a medida que va hablando, más seguro de sí mismo–. Te he echado mucho de menos, Steve.

–Y yo, Buck –tiene que admitir Steve, porque no puede dejarle solo con ese tipo de honestidad, de vulnerabilidad, porque si Bucky va a lanzarse Steve nunca va a dejarle caer solo al vacío.

Bucky le dedica una sonrisa, un asentimiento de agradecimiento.

–No es que me arrepienta de la decisión que tomamos. Yo necesitaba el espacio, y estoy seguro de que tú también, pero… Si no te importa, podríamos seguir haciendo esto. Hablar. Porque lo otro ha sido una mierda.

Steve ríe, y Bucky parece desconcertado, un poco ofendido incluso.

–¿Qué?

–Dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que cortaste conmigo…

–Oh, Dios, no me hables de eso, tengo bastante por una noche…

–… dijiste que tu plan era una mierda y que podíamos ser amigos –sigue Steve–. Dime, ¿es lo que me estás diciendo ahora?

Bucky se encoge de hombros, carraspea, y hace rato que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y vuelve a sacarlas para cerrar los puños contra sus caderas. Steve sabe lo que está haciendo. Está buscando tabaco.

–Pues, si es lo que quieres –dice, sujetándole la mirada, lleno de reto, y se le ve tan tenso que Steve se aventura a terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, recogerle las manos en las suyas, solo para calmarle, un gesto que espera que no pueda ser malinterpretado.

–Sí –responde, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos–. Quiero que podamos hablar siempre, que podamos vernos cuando vuelva a casa.

Bucky asiente, y Steve intenta armarse de coraje para la siguiente parte:

–Con eso me basta. Pero… no es lo único que quiero.

Los labios de Bucky se curvan en una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

–Bien. Porque yo tampoco. Por si no ha quedado claro.

Se le ve un poco mortificado, y Steve no quiere que se avergüence de haber estado ligando con él. Le ha encantado. Tener a Bucky Barnes intentando seducirle, con todas las veces que se ha imaginado cómo debe de hacerlo con los otros… Aunque de verdad espera que no les lleve de la mano por el parque y cree fantasías donde se conocían de pequeños y empezaban a enrollarse a alguna edad probablemente demasiado temprana.

–Eh, me alegro de que lo hayamos hablado –dice Steve, con sinceridad–. Aunque nos hayamos cargado el momento.

–Nah –dice Bucky, sonrisa traviesa, y le tira de las manos hasta que están bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad de los árboles, donde realmente no deberían estar, y tiene la espalda de Steve contra un tronco.

Allí, Bucky le acaricia la nuca, sus dedos acompañados de un cosquilleo que le electrifica la piel, y le mira con los dientes hundidos sobre el labio.

–Steve… –dice, y después se interrumpe, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero no se mueve, sigue observándole, como si buscara algo.

 Steve se inclina adelante, cerrando los ojos, ofreciéndoselo, y allí está Bucky, amoldándose a la perfección al ángulo de su cabeza, labios presionados contra los suyos, algo delicado y perfecto en lo que Steve quiere fundirse. Como mínimo hasta que se mueven, buscándose el uno al otro, aún coordinados a la perfección, como si lo hubieran hecho el día anterior, y siente la calidez de la lengua de Bucky, acariciándole, moviéndose entre sus labios, dentro de ellos, arrancándole sonidos guturales que quedan ahogados, estremeciéndole.

Las manos de Bucky están en sus caderas, las de Steve cerradas en la tela de la espalda de su camisa. Bucky se cuela por dentro de la ropa, traza círculos sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen al mismo ritmo que le está besando, y Steve se encuentra ahogando un gemido, caderas queriendo moverse, buscando las de Buck.

Le acaricia por debajo de la ropa también, recordando cada músculo, la forma de su cuerpo, reaprendiéndolos solo con el tacto mientras se deshacen con besos cada vez más desesperados, caderas chocando, intentando encajar.

–Buck –exhala Steve, dejando caer la cabeza atrás, cuando Bucky empieza a besarle el cuello, húmedo y caliente.

Los dos se están frotando el uno contra el otro a través de la tela de los vaqueros, un ritmo demasiado sensual para dos tíos escondidos entre los árboles en un parque, igual que la forma en que Bucky le está pellizcando el pezón por debajo de la ropa, haciéndole arquear la espalda, abdomen tembloroso.

Es Steve quien, incapaz de soportarlo más, agarra a Bucky por los hombros y les da la vuelta en un movimiento rápido, eficaz, poniéndole en el lugar en que estaba él antes, atrapado entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo.

–¿Bien? –pregunta, porque en la penumbra la expresión de Bucky no es fácil de adivinar, y antes no le habría tratado nunca de esa forma, no le habría movido por pura fuerza, y ni mucho menos le habría hecho sentir aprisionado.

Pero Bucky está asintiendo, buscándole los labios con entusiasmo renovado y, tornas cambiadas, las manos de Steve se van a la hebilla de su cinturón.

–Oh, joder, joder –jadea Bucky contra su hombro, y entonces también tiene las manos en el botón de sus vaqueros, solo que en lo que a Steve le lleva desabrocharle el cinturón él ya tiene la mano dentro de su ropa interior, alrededor de su polla, y Steve está echando las caderas adelante.

–Mierda, Buck, déjame…

Y cuando por fin lo consigue también, es incluso mejor que tener a Bucky tocándole justo como le gusta, pasadas fuertes y rápidas y mano un poco demasiado apretada, supernovas blancas tras los párpados. Pero volver a sentirle de esa forma, duro y caliente y suave, tan íntimo, excitado y exhalando con placer, diciéndole todo tipo de estupideces al oído – _así, así, así, Steve, no sabes la de veces que lo he pensado, siempre, siempre, siempre estás allí, joder, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, cuando…–_ , es irresistible, algo que Steve pensaba que no volvería a tener.

Intenta atesorar cada momento, aunque es difícil, mantener la coherencia cuando está casi de puntillas, gimiendo contra el cuello de Bucky y empujando contra él, sin que le importe ni que vayan a oírlos, desesperado por lo que ya está pasando entre ellos y necesitando aún más; más cerca, sentir más a Bucky, hasta que se da cuenta de que se está corriendo, manchándoles a los dos, y durante unos instantes fugaces solo existen sus cuerpos y lo maravilloso que es lo que se están haciendo, todo el amor que siente hacia Bucky inundándole el cerebro.

Cuando se le pasa un poco la euforia del orgasmo, Bucky agarrado a sus hombros como si fuera a desplomarse si no, labios en su sien, respiraciones húmedas y manos y camisetas hechas un desastre, Steve toma plena consciencia de que acaban de tener sexo apenas cuatro horas después de haberse encontrado, y en un lugar público.

Los pensamientos de Bucky deben de ir más o menos en la misma dirección, porque está mirando a sus alrededores con una cierta aprensión.

–Oye… ¿Crees que nos habrá oído alguien? Porque sería un asco terminar arrestados porque somos idiotas y hemos tenido que hacerlo en un parque.

–Yo no me preocuparía demasiado –responde Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco borracho aún de lo que acaban de hacer, porque de golpe no puede dejar de sonreír.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta Bucky, ceño fruncido con recelo–. No me jodas que has hecho esto otras veces.

–No. Es solo que corro muy rápido.

Bucky le da un empujón entonces que prácticamente le hace caer de culo, y Steve le da un beso en la punta de la nariz como contraataque.

Todo es tan _normal_ , a pesar de las circunstancias, del tiempo transcurrido, de que han estado separados más del doble de lo que estuvieron juntos; Steve, después de todo, siente que está en casa.

***

–De verdad que no tenía planeado hacerte una paja en el parque.

De vuelta en el albergue, Bucky abre la puerta de la habitación después de pelearse un rato con la tarjeta de bordes desgastados que le han dado. Dentro, la mochila de Steve sigue en una esquina, un recordatorio triste de toda la vida que le reclama fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

–No, pero has reservado la suite nupcial –murmura, sonriendo para sí, porque sigue siendo incapaz de mirar esa cama con el más mínimo atisbo de neutralidad.

–Es un albergue, no hay suite nupcial –le espeta Bucky, ceño fruncido, pero su principio de barba no llega a disimular el color que le tiñe las mejillas.

Steve espera con las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose si va a haber beso de despedida –esperando que sí–, y Bucky se pasa la mano por el pelo, frunce el ceño cuando se topa con la goma que le sujeta el moño, y vuelve a bajarla.

–Joder, Steve, dame un respiro, estaba intentando… Estaba invitándote a quedarte. Si quieres. A dormir, solo dormir, sé que tienes que levantarte temprano.

Hay una cierta honestidad en sus ojos, y Steve se ablanda cuando se da cuenta de que vuelve a estar nervioso, algo inseguro. Supone que no hay un guion que ninguno de los dos pueda seguir. Solo sabe que no quiere apartarse de Bucky si puede evitarlo.

–La cama es grande –responde.

Bucky lanza las manos al aire, porque sí, está siendo imposible.

Steve se acerca a él, le pone las manos en las caderas, y hace lo único que sabe que siempre, sin falta, ayudaba a calmarle. Le besa lento y profundo hasta que Buck se ha agarrado a sus antebrazos y se ha relajado contra él.

–Sí. Quiero quedarme a dormir –susurra, y Bucky asiente varias veces.

Se cepillan los dientes por turnos en el baño al final del pasillo, y Steve se lava bien las manos, el rostro entero, se echa una mirada en el espejo. Tiene los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas, y sigue sonriendo.

–Eres idiota, Rogers –se dice a sí mismo, pero no surge ningún efecto.

Se meten en la cama en calzoncillos y camiseta los dos, y se buscan enseguida, piernas enredadas, rostros a centímetros el uno del otro. Pasan un buen rato besándose, perezosos y lánguidos, satisfechos, y Steve ha empezado con esperanzas de volver a hacerlo una vez más, pero los párpados se le cierran entre besos.

–Steve, vete a dormir –murmura Bucky, dándole besos en la mejilla.

Steve le aprieta contra sí, testarudo, porque tiene a Bucky en una cama, medio desnudo, y no puede creer que vaya a desaprovecharlo porque tiene _sueño._

–Un minuto… –murmura, y Bucky ríe, le da un último beso cálido que Steve intenta seguir.

–Venga, descansa, Rogers.

 _Te quiero, Buck¸_ piensa él, estúpido de sueño y sexo y besos, y por suerte los ojos vuelven a cerrársele y no llega a decirlo en voz alta.

***

A las seis y media de la madrugada la alarma del móvil de Steve suena, porque los sábados suele entrenar él solo, mientras no empieza la temporada de competiciones, y no tiene clases después, así que se permite ir algo más tarde a la piscina.

La apaga con los ojos aún arenosos de sueño, cabeza pesada, y su cuerpo conoce bien la rutina: levantarse, ir al baño, ponerse ropa encima y salir a la calle, donde un café para llevar y una barrita energética, además del aire fresco de la mañana, siempre consiguen despejarle.

Ese día, sin embargo, no está en su cama. Parpadea, intentando acomodar sus ojos a la oscuridad, ya que las cortinas no dejan pasar más que un halo de luz, y Bucky se remueve en la cama con un ronquido adorable, entierra el rostro en la almohada, pelo hecho una maraña.

Steve casi estaba dispuesto a aceptar que nada fue real pero Bucky está allí, y de golpe no ve qué es más importante que tenerle un rato más de esa forma, que el privilegio de despertar junto a él. No quiere volver a la normalidad. Solo quiere que ese respiro de _todo_ dure un poco más.

Vuelve a meter los pies dentro de las sábanas cálidas, y se acurruca contra la espalda de Bucky, brazo alrededor de su cintura, nariz en su nuca, empapándose del calor de su cuerpo, tibio de sueño, un poco sudado.

–Steve, el entreno –murmura Bucky, voz ronca y desastrosa.

–No voy a ir –susurra, esperando que no proteste, que no intente inculcarle razón, porque entonces Steve no va a tener más remedio que ser responsable y salir de esa cama.

–Me parece estupendo –dice Bucky, arrastrando las palabras, y le cubre la mano con la suya sobre su propio estómago, entrelaza sus dedos, se acomoda contra la curva de sus muslos, y vuelve a dormirse.

***

Cuando Steve vuelve a despertar, la habitación está inundada de la luz de media mañana, y Bucky está de pie junto al escritorio, bebiendo una taza de café, mirando su móvil.

–Eh –saluda Steve, y Bucky alza la mirada, media sonrisa en los labios, se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

–Eh.

Va vestido con ropa distinta a la de ayer, vaqueros y camiseta negra, una sudadera lila por encima, y lleva el pelo suelto y húmedo de la ducha, aunque no se ha afeitado.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Steve, desorientado.

–Las once y media.

Steve gruñe, incrédulo, y vuelve a esconder el rostro en la almohada. Se ha pasado prácticamente medio día durmiendo, y ahora la cabeza y los músculos le pesan y no está muy seguro de qué hacer con él mismo.

–Venga, he traído café para ti también –dice Bucky, casi como si intuyera que Steve no va a salir de la cama si no es por un buen motivo.

 Steve resiente que haya un deje en su voz que sugiere que se está riendo un poco de él, pero la promesa del café y, sobretodo, de más besos, quizás, es demasiado tentadora.

Se hace un poco extraño, estar aún en camiseta, arrugada y sudada, y en calzoncillos, cuando Bucky está completamente vestido, pero los primeros sorbos de café, solo y sin azúcar, enseguida le hacen sentir mejor.

–El café no me gustaba antes de conocerte –comenta Steve, vista desenfocada, brazo recostado contra el de Bucky, absorbiendo su calor, el del sol en la espalda, en la nuca.

–Ni se te ocurra culparme de eso también, me niego a creer que no te gustaba el café. Es solo que no le habías dado una oportunidad.

 Bucky le da un golpe afectuoso con el hombro, y Steve esconde una sonrisa en su taza.

Beben en silencio, y cuando Steve termina, deja su taza y la de Bucky en el escritorio, se inclina hacia él para darle un beso de labios cerrados en el cuello, porque no quiere ahuyentarle con su aliento, que en ese momento está seguro de que es cualquier cosa menos una maravilla.

La mano de Bucky se va a su cadera, y entonces hacia atrás, cubriéndole la nalga. Aprieta un poco, la medida justa para que, en lugar de hacerle pegar un bote, Steve sienta los primeros vestigios de calor, de _deseo_.

– _Eso_ también lo he echado de menos –murmura Bucky, y Steve ríe contra su cuello, le pasa la mano por debajo de la ropa.

–¿Algo más que hayas echado de menos? –pregunta, dejándole besos por encima de la clavícula, porque sabe que va a volverle loco de frustración, de impaciencia.

–Ya lo creo –exhala Bucky, alzando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, buscando más contacto que el roce de los labios de Steve, y le acaricia por encima de la ropa interior, trazando una línea que le hace exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

Steve le coge con fuerza de la cadera, vuelve los besos más húmedos, hasta que la respiración de Bucky se agita, y entonces se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo. Frota por encima de sus vaqueros con la nariz, inspirando con fuerza, aunque lo único que percibe es el olor a detergente de la ropa, y después sigue con los labios, cerrándolos, húmedos, alrededor de la línea que se va endureciendo tras la cremallera.

–Steve… –exhala Bucky, y él alza la vista, mordiéndose el labio adrede, solo para acentuar la promesa de lo que quiere hacerle.

–¿Y esto? ¿Has pensado en esto? –pregunta, innecesario, solo por provocar, porque Bucky le mira con los labios entreabiertos, ceño fruncido, pasándole la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo.

–Ni te lo imaginas.

Suena ronco, abrumado. La noche anterior fue silencioso, incluso contenido, pero ahora separa las piernas en cuanto tiene los vaqueros desabrochados, reposa su peso en el escritorio, y le aprieta la nuca mientras Steve le va dejando un rastro de besos en la curva de la entrepierna.

Steve hunde la nariz en el vello espeso, negro, encontrando por fin el rastro de su olor, y después, sin más aviso, hace lo que puede para arrancarle más de esos gemidos que se le rompen al final, que van aumentando de volumen a medida que Steve vuelve a encontrarle el ritmo, ese punto en el perineo que siempre le deshacía, testículos recogidos en su mano.

Bucky no contiene los sonidos que se le escapan, pero no habla, solo exhala una palabra, cuando Steve está disfrutando especialmente con los círculos que está trazando con la lengua.

–Cariño…

Sigue acariciándole el pelo corto, sin presionar, casi con ternura, y Steve no estaba pensando en nada, pero esa palabra, allí, de golpe, le abre algo dentro que le hace echarse atrás, sentarse sobre los talones mientras sigue moviendo la mano con facilidad, utilizando su propia saliva como lubricante.

–Mírame –pide, _no_ , ordena, y los ojos pálidos de Bucky se clavan en los suyos.

Steve no lo ha planeado de esa forma, aunque quizás tendría que haberlo previsto, pero de golpe Bucky está agarrado con fuerza al borde del escritorio y se está corriendo sobre él; su pelo, su rostro.

– _Steve_ –dice Bucky después, con incredulidad, un cierto horror en sus ojos, y vale, quizás no era exactamente lo que quería, pero de golpe Steve está sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando de una cierta sensación de triunfo.

–Créeme, no ha sido aposta.

–¿Qué coño creías que iba a pasar? –pregunta Bucky, deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde se sienta con la espalda contra los cajones–. Joder, creo que he manchado la moqueta.

Steve se deja caer atrás, riendo, mientras se enjuaga lo bien que puede con su propia camiseta, que va a tener que enmarcar o quemar, no está seguro, y Buck le da un toque con la punta de la bota en el costado.

–Eres lo peor –dice, pero él también está sonriendo, mejillas arreboladas de una forma que hace que Steve se olvide de todo y se incorpore para acercarse a él.

Bucky, lejos de parecer asqueado, le ayuda a deshacerse de la camiseta, y después le está acariciando los brazos, hombros, pecho, un pulgar trazando el círculo de su pezón, mientras le besa sin ningún pudor, lento y perezoso.

Después de un buen rato calentándole a base de caricias, deshaciéndole con los labios, Bucky termina poniéndose entre sus piernas allí mismo, en el suelo, y se lo hace sensual, lleno de lengua, hasta que Steve está alzando las caderas, en agonía.

Cuela los dedos entre los mechones de pelo oscuro y brillante de Bucky, apartándoselo del rostro para poder verle, para poder pasar los dedos por la curva afilada de su mandíbula, por encima del tacto rasposo del principio de barba, y de golpe lo entiende.

 _Oh, Buck_ , piensa, con simpatía por lo que él estaba sintiendo antes, porque la realidad es mucho más abrumadora de lo que habría esperado.

***

–Tengo que llamar a Sam –anuncia Steve, con una mueca, cuando finalmente han conseguido salir a la calle.

Tiene un mensaje suyo de las nueve de la mañana, “Fue bien la no–cita con Barnes???”, y otro de hace cosa de una media hora, “Vale tío, sé que estás follando, y no tengo ganas de saberlo, pero te mataría parar un momento y contestar?”.

Steve se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que pasa la noche fuera, y aunque supone que no ha tenido que ser ninguna sorpresa para Sam, se acuerda con una punzada de culpabilidad de la intranquilidad que él mismo sintió todas esas mañanas en las que despertó con una cama que nadie había tocado en toda la noche al lado.

Bucky señala con un pulgar en dirección a la cafetería que hay en la acera de enfrente.

–¿Quieres que te pille algo mientras?

–Sí, pero voy contigo. No me importa que lo oigas, Buck.

Bucky le pasa un brazo por los hombros, le da un apretón reconfortante, antes de soltarle y ponerle en marcha con un gesto de cabeza.

–Venga, vamos pues.

Sam le coge el teléfono al cabo de unos tonos, y Steve sabía que iba a estar molesto con él, pero no esperaba el nivel de hostilidad que su voz destila cuando contesta:

–Vaaaaaaya. Steve. ¿Cómo está Barnes? ¿Quieres saludarle de mi parte?

–Depende –responde Steve–. Puedes saludarle tú si quieres.

Detiene a Bucky con una mano en su brazo antes de que entre en la cafetería, y se disculpa con una mueca, porque es mejor que se quede en la calle, ya que la conversación no va a ser tan fácil como había creído.

Bucky, a pesar del ofrecimiento de antes, parece reacio a dejarle. Le mira con el ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados.

–Eh, Sam. No quería preocuparte –ofrece Steve, intentando sonar honesto y no como si quisiera apaciguarle, aunque es lo que está haciendo.

–No es que no piense que eres grandecito para pasar una noche fuera de casa, y me alegro mucho de que hayas mojado, es más por principio que otra cosa, ¿sabes?

–Joder, Sam.

De pronto Steve está exasperado, rozando el cabreo, porque Sam lo está haciendo sonar como si le hubiera abandonado, y simplemente no es justo, que no pueda tener una noche para él, algo _bueno_ para él.

Bucky le llama la atención con una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando Steve alza la vista hacia él, le hace señas para que le pase el teléfono.

–Oye, Sam –dice Steve, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a responder, que probablemente no era nada que de verdad quisiera oír–. Bucky quiere decirte algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam resopla, pasan unos segundos de silencio, pero al final accede. Steve le pasa el móvil a Bucky con un cierto escepticismo, pero también lleno de agradecimiento.

–Eh, Wilson, qué tal –saluda Bucky, no sin una pizca de sarcasmo que Steve sabe que Sam va a apreciar, porque no soportaría la condescendencia de que de golpe actuara como si fueran amigos–. Steve no va a decírtelo porque, bueno, ya sabes cómo es, pero ha dormido desde ayer a las doce hasta este mediodía. Apenas hace una hora que se ha levantado, y estamos de camino a Coney Island.

Steve no puede llegar a entender la respuesta de Sam, distorsionada por el sonido del tráfico, pero Bucky aprieta los labios, asiente.

–Sip.

Sam habla un poco más, y Bucky curva los labios en una media sonrisa irónica.

–Lo sé. No creas que no lo sé. Estoy intentando arreglarlo –dice, vista en sus propias botas, que arrastra sobre el pavimento–.Sí, en serio.

Pasan unos segundos más en los que Bucky escucha con atención, asintiendo.

–Oye… ¿te gusta el béisbol? Podrías acompañarnos mañana.

Steve empieza a sentirse algo incómodo, incapaz de adivinar hacia dónde ha ido la conversación exactamente, pero Bucky sonríe con más calidez, alza los ojos claros hacia él, le guiña uno.

–Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana por la tarde? Sí, unas birras después suena genial, tengo ganas de conocer a los amigos de Steve. Vale. Cuídate.

Le devuelve el móvil, cejas alzadas en una expresión pagada de sí misma tan exagerada que Steve echa los ojos al cielo, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa.

–Eh, Sam. Otra vez yo. Siento haberte preocupado –dice, y esa vez es una disculpa de verdad.

–No, tío, he reaccionado fatal, ¿vale? Sabía que estabas con Barnes. Tendría que haberte dejado espacio.

–Joder. ¿Qué te ha dicho Bucky exactamente? –pregunta Steve, riendo de verdad, aunque él mismo estaba delante, y Sam resopla.

–Pues no le ha hecho falta decir mucho. Me ha invitado a venir con vosotros a ver el partido de los Mets mañana.

–Eh, genial –responde Steve, lanzándose una sonrisa a Bucky, que le da un empujón.

–Y dice que vais a venir a tomar unas birras.

–Perfecto –asiente otra vez Steve, mano aún en el antebrazo de Bucky, al que se ha sujetado para no perder el equilibrio.

Habla un poco más con Sam, que vuelve a disculparse un par de veces, y después, una vez terminada la llamada, mira a Bucky con asombro.

–No, en serio. ¿Cómo?

–Solo necesitaba apagarse un poco y ver las cosas con perspectiva.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, y después, antes de que Steve tenga tiempo de preguntar nada más, señala al interior de la cafetería:

–Venga, he visto unos croissants de chocolate para morirse.

Steve le sigue, sin estar muy seguro de qué acaba de pasar exactamente pero, por una vez, dispuesto a olvidarle por un rato.

***

En el parque, Bucky le arrastra de atracción en atracción, y le hace montar tantas veces en el Ciclón que, al final, Steve se niega a moverse de donde está, seguro de que va a vomitar de un momento a otro.

–Oh, lo entiendo. Te he machacado mucho, deberías descansar. Podemos seguir a esos niños para ver a qué atracción van, aunque no sé, los veo con muchas ganas de marcha. ¿Nos sentamos un rato en un banco con esos abuelos…?

Steve termina por arrastrar a Bucky de la mano hasta la cola del Ciclón por, no sabe por qué vez van, la _enésima_ , y cuando por fin suben, no sabe cómo consigue mantener el tipo mientras la montaña rusa está en marcha, pero en cuanto bajan, el suelo se tambalea bajo sus pies y Steve está con la cabeza en la papelera más cercana, miserable y enfadado.

–Joder, Steve, tendrías que habérmelo dicho –protesta Bucky, mientras traza círculos sobre su espalda, pero no suena demasiado afligido.

Steve intenta responder, pero otra arcada se lo impide. No se había sentido tan humillado en años.

Lo único bueno es que en realidad Bucky debe de sentirse algo culpable, porque después va a comprarle inmediatamente un granizado de limón, y en un acto de caballerosidad absurda pero entrañable, le gana un perro de peluche en una de las casetas de tiro.

–¿En serio? –pregunta Steve cuando se acerca a él agitándolo triunfalmente, pero la expresión se le suaviza, comisuras de los labios tirando hacia arriba–. Un peluche.

–Míralo, es suave –Bucky se lo pone sobre el pecho–. _Steve… Soy un cruce de Golden Retriever y el Oso Yogi… Soy una abominación pero te quiero igual…_

–Quita –replica Steve, con un manotazo, pero cuando Bucky intenta retirar el peluche él vuelve a apretárselo contra el pecho–. Eh, es mi abominación.

–Venga. Os invito a los dos a comer.

En la cola para los perritos calientes, Bucky se pone algo demasiado cariñoso con él, y terminan besándose, el perro de las narices aún entre ellos. Es la primera vez que lo hacen desde que han salido del albergue, pero es como si hubieran bajado una barrera, y Steve no le aparta la mano de la cintura mientras caminan hacia la zona de picnic.

Steve va por su segundo perrito caliente, que está acompañando de una bolsa indecente de patatas fritas, y está distraído con una madre que está jugando con la niña que lleva sentada en un cochecito. La madre le dedica alguna que otra sonrisa de complicidad cada vez que la niña estalla en una risa de felicidad pura, intentando alcanzar su globo con las manitas rechonchas, dos dientes delanteros a la vista, y Steve se las devuelve, intentando no ser demasiado intrusivo pero contagiándose del momento.

Bucky le llama la atención con dos dedos sobre su antebrazo, y hay arruguitas en los bordes de sus ojos.

–Dime, Steve –dice con suavidad, robándole una de sus patatas fritas porque él se ha terminado las suyas–. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Sam?

Steve suspira, y sacude la cabeza, porque es complejo, y en el fondo el tiempo no ha pasado en vano, los dos se han perdido mucho de la vida del otro.

–No le juzgues por lo que ha pasado hoy. Aunque pueda no parecerlo, los dos somos muy independientes en nuestro día a día. Pero nos hemos acostumbrado a…

Steve recoloca las patatas fritas en el centro de la mesa, porque a esas alturas es ridículo aparentar que Bucky no va a comerse la mitad, e intenta encontrar la manera de expresarlo:

–No voy a decir que no tenga otros amigos, he conocido a gente extraordinaria en la universidad, pero… Sam me conoce, me ha aguantado cosas que no debería haberme aguantado, me ha ayudado a levantarme cuando necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera espabilar…

Alza los ojos con una sonrisa abochornada, y Bucky le cubre la mano con dedos manchados de aceite. Steve no quiere compasión, pero es incapaz de apartarse; cada caricia, cada beso, cada gesto de Bucky siguen siendo demasiado adictivos, demasiado valiosos.

–Creo que es parecido para Sam –sigue–. Sabemos que tenemos a alguien que está allí.

Bucky toma aire, pensativo, aún acariciándole los dedos.

–Ya, pero… hay algo más, ¿no?

Lo pregunta con voz queda, esquivándole la mirada, y Steve piensa en muchas cosas a las que Bucky podría referirse si las supiera, pero no es solo que no cree que él y Sam hablen mucho a escondidas de él, es sobretodo que _sabe_ cuándo se está perdiendo algo.

–Pues… Es la esencia. Por supuesto que a veces nos cabreamos, pero se nos pasa, ninguno de los dos va en serio.

Bucky echa los ojos al cielo, aprieta los labios, como si buscara paciencia, o se armara de coraje, y entonces le clava los ojos en los suyos.

–Steve. Me refiero a que tú y Sam habéis follado alguna vez, o que si no, o uno de los dos o los dos, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que es la segunda, queréis.

Steve sabe que es el lenguaje corporal más inoportuno del mundo, en el momento, pero no puede evitar retirarse físicamente de Bucky, echarse atrás en su asiento y desenredar los dedos de los suyos.

–No. Dos personas, dos _tíos_ , pueden quererse sin querer tocarse la polla.

Bucky le pone en su sitio con una mirada severa, tan llena de decepción que Steve baja los ojos. Lo que ha dicho sigue siendo verdad, pero no deja de ser un golpe bajo, algo que nunca tendría que haberle dicho a Bucky. No sabe qué coño le pasa.

 –Entendido –dice Bucky, voz tensa, y durante unos minutos los dos siguen comiendo en un silencio violento, desagradable.

Steve sabe que esa vez no va arreglarlo con una disculpa. Lo ha aprendido a las malas, que su mal temperamento, ese genio que a veces va más rápido que su razón, puede causar estragos que un _lo siento_ no empieza ni a compensar. Que hay cosas que, una vez rotas, es muy difícil reparar.

Como la confianza de alguien.

Y sin embargo, Steve _necesita_ hacer algo para que Bucky deje de mirar su móvil con el ceño fruncido, encontrar la manera de hacerle creer que de verdad no le ve de esa forma.

–Sam podría atraerme –ofrece, porque es lo único que tiene para dar, en ese momento, algo de sinceridad.

No es algo que haya confesado nunca a nadie, pero con Bucky es distinto. Bucky sabe todo lo que hay que saber de él, a un nivel que no siempre ha necesitado de palabras, incluso con todos los malentendidos, la distancia, incluso la decisión de no compartir sus vidas.

–Sam… me atrae a veces, cuando me pilla con la guardia baja –rectifica, porque ser sincero con Bucky implica serlo con él mismo también.

Bucky no parece muy impresionado con la confesión. La comisura de sus labios se alza, pero es un gesto lleno de amargura.

–No me digas.

–¿Lo sabías? –pregunta Steve, desarmado, porque hace unos segundos estaba allí, sentado como un idiota pensando en cómo Bucky siempre le ha entendido como nadie más, pero eso es… _demasiado_.

Bucky alza la mirada, y su expresión le corrobora que, sí, Steve está siendo estúpido.

–¿Por qué crees exactamente que Sam y yo nos llevamos mal?

–Pues… –intenta responder, moviendo una mano de uno a otro, perdido–. Pensaba que venía de largo.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, pensativo.

–Nah. Primero yo me relacionaba con una cierta gente que no incluía a Sam y nunca me planteé si tendría que haber cambiado de amistades antes porque era un crío pagado de mí mismo, y después no me relacionaba con nadie, y Sam… no sé, supongo que debía de pensar que se la estaba chupando a cualquiera tras el insti por unos pavos, como todos.

Steve baja la mirada, porque le gustaría negarlo pero no puede, y no quiere incriminar a Sam más de la cuenta porque en el fondo sabe que estaba intentando protegerle porque él era el nuevo y supone que transmitía un cierto aire de no tener ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Bucky, sin embargo, ríe, grave, un poco cínico.

–Eh, no pasa nada. Hace mucho que no dejo que toda esa mierda me afecte, y espero que ahora, aunque no sea su persona favorita, su opinión de mí haya cambiado un poco. Esta vez tiene razón con las cosas que tiene para reprocharme.

–No, Sam no tiene derecho a reprocharte _nada_ , Buck –protesta Steve, contundente, pero Bucky mueve la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que no siga.

–En todo caso, resulta que cuando le conocí descubrí que es un tío de puta madre –dice Bucky, antes de que Steve pueda insistir–. Y guapo. Le vi en Navidad, en la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?

–Cómo voy a olvidarme –murmura Steve, pero Bucky le ignora:

–La barba le queda bien, _muy bien_.

Steve quiere admitir que sí, lo de la barba es un problema, y sería liberador, permitirse comentar un rato con Bucky lo injusto que es que Sam sea cada vez _más_ atractivo, pero su tono sugestivo le irrita:

–A lo mejor tendrías que pedirle salir tú.

–A lo mejor. Pero a mí me diría que no.

–Buck… ¿qué estamos discutiendo exactamente? Ya he admitido lo que hay por mí parte, pero especular sobre qué piensa Sam no tiene ningún fundamento. Y estás obviando a posta que a él no le gustan los chicos.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, como si fuera algo trivial.

–No he dicho _chicos_. He dicho tú.

Steve se aprieta el puente de la nariz, porque no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, y además no entiende dónde pretende ir a parar Bucky.

–No entiendo de qué va todo esto. ¿De verdad quieres que intente liarme con Sam? Porque déjame decirte que, ni aunque creyera que es posible, no he mentido cuando he dicho lo de que nos queremos de otra forma. No pondría eso en riesgo.

–Me diste una oportunidad a mí –insiste Bucky, y Steve empieza tener ganas de tirarle la bolsa grasienta de patatas en la cara.

–¡Porque estaba enamorado de ti! –replica Steve, dejándose llevar por el cabreo, y entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. 

Los dos se miran, la sorpresa del uno reflejada en el rostro del otro.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Bucky, con un principio de sonrisa que ayuda a disipar la tensión, que ayuda a que Steve pueda volver a respirar hondo.

–Sí. Creo que lo estuve desde… quizás no el primer día, pero el tercero, o el cuarto…

–Venga ya, no hace falta que lo adornes, fue lo que fue –resopla Bucky, pero su sonrisa se ha ensanchado, y Steve también se permite relajarse, vuelve a buscarle la mano para tirar de ella y cubrírsela con las suyas.

–Solo es que me costó un poco darme cuenta.   

Bucky se inclina por encima de la mesa para darle un beso corto de labios cerrados, y después se queda de esa forma, medio subido al banco, para susurrarle:

–No te tomes a mal lo de Sam. Solo es que… No podría tenértelo en cuenta, en su caso. A estas alturas no voy a negarte que me alegré cuando me dijiste que no había nadie, pero… si de golpe descubrís que estáis locos el uno por el otro…

Bucky lo deja en el aire, la implicación de que él va a aceptarlo sin más clara, y Steve asiente, y está completamente dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias –aunque no piensa pedirle salir a Sam– cuando pregunta:

–¿Es lo que quieres que haga?

Le mira a los ojos cuando lo pregunta, y tan de cerca, no hay donde esconderse.

Bucky toma aire, labios apretados, y por fin su fachada de despreocupación se desmorona, admite, en un susurro:

–No.

–Bien –responde Steve, preso de un alivio inmenso, soltando el aire que había estado aguantando, y atrae a Bucky hacia él para darle un beso–. Porque yo tampoco.

***

El fin de semana pasa demasiado rápido. Visitan el Museo de Historia Natural el domingo por la mañana, y después Steve tiene que pasar por su facultad para recoger algunos materiales que necesita para terminar un proyecto con el que hace días que tendría que haberse puesto.

–Eh, Steve, ¿alguno de estos es tuyo? –pregunta Bucky, manos en los bolsillos, mucho más cohibido y asombrado de lo que se ha mostrado en el museo, cuando llegan a la sala de trabajo común donde Steve suele hacer sus pinturas más aparatosas.

–Mmm… Esos de ahí –dice Steve, distraído, señalando en dirección a varios lienzos que tiene apilados en una pared al fondo, mientras sigue rebuscando el tono exacto de pintura en su cajón.

–¿Puedo…?

Steve alza la cabeza, procesando lo que le está diciendo Bucky, hasta que se da cuenta de que quiere ver sus pinturas.

–Sí, claro. Solo son trabajos para clase, no es que sean precisamente obras de arte. Según mi profesora, mi técnica deja mucho que desear.

Vuelve a concentrarse en recopilar todo lo que va a necesitar mientras Bucky mueve cosas, y cuando habla su voz hace eco. Es extraño, de hecho, estar allí solos, porque entre semana está siempre abarrotado.

–¿Haces… arte abstracto?

–Bueno –dice Steve, irguiéndose–. Es lo que te decía, son para clase. Nunca me había visto capaz, pero a la hora de la verdad le he pillado un cierto gusto.

–Un cierto gusto –murmura Bucky, aún investigando los lienzos–. Steve, el arte nunca me ha importado un pepino, pero haces que… Tenga sentido para mí.

–Joder. Gracias –responde Steve, del todo asombrado, y un poco abrumado, por el cumplido exagerado–. Pero creo que lo ves con buenos ojos.

Bucky ríe, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con él.

–Sí, nunca he tenido que llevar gafas…

Su expresión cambia de golpe, y se pone de pie, ceño fruncido. Steve sabe lo que va a preguntarle incluso antes de que lo diga.

–¿Dónde están las tuyas? No te he visto quitarte las lentes en lo que llevo aquí…

–Cirugía láser –replica Steve, poniéndose las cosas en orden en la bandolera, y cuando aventura una mirada hacia Bucky, le encuentra tan disgustado que es casi gracioso.

–Vaya. Pues… Me alegro.

–Eh, siempre puedo comprarme unas de esas sin graduación. Nunca es tarde para convertirse en un hípster.

–¿Ser de Brooklyn no te convierte inmediatamente en un hípster? –pregunta Bucky, aunque sigue mirándole como si acabara de castigarle sin helado. O sin sexo.

–Sí –responde Steve, destilando sarcasmo–. Me pasé la infancia bebiendo tés con nombres raros y tomando brunchs. A los doce llevaba barba y camisas de leñador, tendrías que haberme visto.

Bucky le echa una mirada que le dice alto y claro que Steve puede creerse lo mordaz que quiera, pero que él le encuentra entrañable. Se acerca hacia él, y le coloca una mano en la cadera, le pasa la otra por el pelo con ternura, enganchándole el pulgar en él.

–¿Entonces este corte de pelo es una decisión estética?

Debería ser una pregunta simple de responder, por qué demonios cogió la máquina de afeitar de Sam y se rapó una mañana, pero Steve se encuentra tomando aire, en blanco. No es capaz ni de salir del apuro con una broma o un comentario irónico sobre intentar ser un hípster.

–No, no fue por estética.

–¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo, Steve? –pregunta Bucky, mirándole a los ojos con demasiada paciencia, con demasiada perspicacia. A nadie le importó en su momento, todo el mundo asumió que era un cambio de estilo, o una cuestión de comodidad, pero allí está Bucky, mirándole con preocupación, como si su pelo tuviera alguna importancia.

–Solo… estaba cansado –admite.

Aún recuerda todos esos mechones de pelo, inesperadamente suaves esparcidos por el baño, y la sensación de haberse quitado un peso metafórico de encima. _Una cosa menos_.

–Cansado –repite Bucky, ceño fruncido, y Steve le toma la muñeca, le aparta con suavidad la mano de su pelo.

Espera que Bucky insista, pero en lugar de añadir nada más, de seguir preguntando, le da un beso delicado en el cuello, y otro, y otro, tocándole con demasiado cuidado, acariciándole como a algo preciado, algo _suyo_.

Volvieron a tener sexo la noche anterior, y Steve sigue sin estar seguro de si están teniendo un rollo de fin de semana, pero está bastante seguro de que lo que están haciendo no es del todo casual.

–Dime –susurra Bucky, subiendo uno de los muslos de Steve a sus propias caderas para que le enrosque la pierna alrededor, inclinándole encima de su propia mesa de trabajo–. ¿Qué haces con las pinturas cuando ya las han evaluado?

Steve se agarra a la parte trasera de su camiseta, intentando concentrarse.

–Normalmente se tiran, no hay espacio para guardarlas todas.

–Mmm… –murmura Bucky contra su piel–. ¿Es raro si te pido que me envíes una? Yo pago los gastos.

–Solo dime cuál –exhala Steve, dejando caer la cabeza atrás, pero la verdad es que en ese momento accedería a _cualquier_ cosa.

–Buck –gime, cuando Bucky le cuela las manos por debajo de la ropa–. No vamos a follar aquí. Seguro que va a llegar alguien. O el guardia de seguridad va a pillarnos.

–Vale –accede Bucky, recorriéndole el abdomen con besos cálidos que dejan a Steve temblando–. Nada de follar.

Por supuesto, terminan follando.

***

Llegan media hora tarde para recoger a Sam, lo que no les hace ningún favor.

A Bucky le cuesta un poco más de lo normal metérselo en el bolsillo, porque al parecer Sam es inmune a sus encantos, pero para el final del partido los dos están bromeando, lanzándose pullas sin mala leche.

Después, Bucky descubre que para ellos, “tomar unas birras con los amigos”, es sentarse en un bar a jugar partidas épicas de cartas o juegos de mesa de estrategia, y parece encantado. Al principio empieza simulando no terminar de entender las normas, y Steve le observa dejando que los otros le digan que es normal, que ya le irá cogiendo el tranquillo y que no le darán mucha caña por ser el novato. Es el único que no se sorprende cuando él y Bucky terminan en un duelo final que, como era de prever, él pierde.

–Eres lo peor –gruñe Sam, y como los otros parecen entre admirados y resentidos, Bucky enseguida ofrece una ronda para todo el mundo y el ambiente vuelve a relajarse, juegan a cartas más para pasar el tiempo que otra cosa.

–Eh, me alegro de que hayas venido, se te ve genial –dice Sam al final de la noche, estrechándole la mano a Bucky, ojos brillantes bajo la luz de la farola bajo la cual se han parado, un poco afectado por el alcohol.

Bucky le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

–Lo mismo te digo, Wilson.

Después se tumba hacia Steve, manos en los bolsillos, hombros prácticamente en las orejas.

–Steve…

–Podría… Si quieres…

–Sí. Sí podrías.

Sam gruñe, rodea los hombros de Steve y le da un medio abrazo algo incómodo pero sentido.

–Hasta mañana –se despide, y echa a andar sin esperar respuesta.

***

El lunes por la mañana, la alarma de Steve suena a las cinco, porque tiene media hora extra que recorrer para llegar a la piscina, y ese día no puede saltarse el entreno sin más.

Se escabulle de la cama, y en el baño, piensa en escribir una nota para Bucky, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que no puede marcharse de esa habitación sabiendo que no va a volver a verle hasta Navidad sin haberse despedido de verdad.

Vuelve dispuesto a darle un beso para despertarle lo suficiente para decirle adiós, y se encuentra con Bucky vestido y bebiendo café de la máquina del pasillo.

–Toma –dice, voz ronca, echa un desastre, pasándole uno de los vasitos de cartón, y Steve lo coge pero, en lugar de beber, se abraza a él, rostro escondido en su hombro. Bucky le acaricia la espalda, el pelo, le deja un beso en la sien.

–Venga, te llevo en moto.

–No, Buck, quédate y duerme.

Steve sabe que tendría que separarse de él, incorporarse, pero se dice que solo van a ser unos segundos más, solo unos segundos, inspirando el olor tibio a sueño de su cuerpo, el rastro de sudor y sexo de ayer por la noche.

Steve se puso encima de él, los dos se acariciaron, arrastrándose el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de besarse, y han dormido abrazados, _agarrados_ el uno al otro.

Han sido los dos días más felices que Steve recuerda haber pasado en Nueva York desde que llegó.

Después de dos años sin saltarse un solo entreno podría llamar a su entrenador, decir que se ha puesto enfermo, pero si lo hace, tampoco va a ir a clase, no va a querer seguir con su vida; si se permite parar, no va a ser capaz de volver a ponerse en marcha, va a terminar por abrazarse a Bucky hasta que le permita volver a casa con él.

–Voy a dormir el resto de la mañana, no tengo que dejar la habitación hasta las doce –dice Bucky, y a pesar del tono suave  de su voz hay una determinación difícil de pasar por alto en sus palabras–. Venga, en marcha.

Steve se deja convencer de pasar ese rato de más juntos, como mínimo. Bucky se mueve por entre el tráfico de Manhattan como si llevara una vida haciéndolo, y a pesar del frío, de que apenas está amaneciendo por encima de los edificios, llegan demasiado pronto.

–Este fin de semana ha sido… Me ha encantado tenerte aquí, Buck –dice Steve, intentando encontrarse algo de normalidad dentro, mochila cargada al hombro y manos en los bolsillos.

Bucky desmonta de la moto, y le engancha los dedos en el cuello de la chaqueta, le atrae hacia él. Se ha abrigado con una cazadora negra de cuero, y Steve piensa que ojalá se la hubiera puesto más ese fin de semana. Es un look que siempre ha llevado como si estuviera hecho aposta para él, mucho mejor que cualquier actor de cine, con sus rasgos afilados y sus labios llenos, sus ojos azules espectaculares. Bucky sigue siendo _tan_ guapo que se le acelera el pulso solo con tenerle cerca.

–Steve, quería decirte, antes de marcharme… Ojalá hubiera hecho esto antes. Ojalá hubiera venido antes, y… –le deja un beso corto en los labios, y Steve se agarra a él, dedos engarfiados en su chaqueta–. Pero no me atrevía. Porque sabía que no iba a querer parar.

–Créeme, yo tampoco quiero parar –le asegura Steve, y la expresión de Bucky cambia, sonríe.

–Vas a volver por Navidad, ¿no?

Steve asiente, y Bucky se muerde el labio, observándole.

–¿Quieres quedar entonces? En plan cita, por si no queda claro.

Steve no puede evitar reír un poco, y siente que la pesadumbre que se había instalado en su pecho deja lugar a una sensación que le hace sentir más ligero, más optimista.

–Sí, Buck, podemos tener todas las citas que quieras entonces. Y voy a llamarte en medio, también. Si te apetece.

–Llámame –dice Bucky, guiñándole un ojo, y después toma aire, sacude la cabeza–. Mierda, Steve, de verdad no quiero marcharme. Siempre supe que sería horrible con esto de las relaciones a distancia… Bueno, no quiero decir que vayamos a…

–Podemos darle una oportunidad –se lanza a decir Steve, antes de que Bucky termine de hablar.

Puede que fuera a desmontar la idea, tirarla por los suelos él solo como siempre solía hacer, pero si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que diga que sí, de que quiera intentar tener algo con él, Steve no está dispuesto a dejarla pasar sin más esa vez.

Bucky le mira con los labios apretados, expresión grave.

–Llevo todo el fin de semana intentando preguntarte si quieres, y al final has tenido que decirlo tú.

Steve tiene el corazón desbocado, una sonrisa imposible de reprimir en los labios.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuándo querías decírmelo? ¿Antes o después de intentar convencerme de que le pida salir a Sam?

Bucky resopla, ojos en blanco.

–No vas a dejarlo nunca, ¿no?

–Eh, no, no me hagas caso –dice Steve, atrayéndole hacia él, y vuelve a besarle, suave, tierno, intentando volcar toda la inseguridad que siente en ese momento en lo que está haciendo.

No sabe si Bucky lo entiende, pero le pone una mano protectora en la nuca.

–Es solo que no quería irrumpir en tu vida –susurra contra él, frente contra frente, y es un momento demasiado íntimo para tenerlo en medio de la calle, a pocos minutos de que sus compañeros de equipo empiecen a llegar, pero a Steve no podría importarle menos–. No quería llegar aquí y asumir que, porque ahora volviéramos hablar, ibas a estar dispuesto a retomarlo sin más… Sé que han pasado dos años, sé que no formo parte de tu vida ahora…

–Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti, Buck –susurra Steve–. No veo a la misma persona que dejé atrás cuando te miro, ¿sabes? Tú también tienes otra vida. Pero me gustaría volver a formar parte de ella.

Bucky vuelve a besarle, como toda respuesta, y con la forma en que parece querer meterse dentro de él para no salir, a Steve le vale.

Es Bucky quien se separa, y Steve se obliga a no seguirle, porque los dos necesitan ponérselo fácil el uno al otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se ha retirado un par de pasos, Bucky sigue sujetándole la mano, mirándole con intensidad, como si quisiera decir algo más. Steve espera en silencio.

–No quería que pensaras que me la había puesto para venir o algo, pero… –empieza, rebuscándose en el bolsillo de los vaqueros negros, hasta que saca la mano, abre la palma hacia arriba para dejarle ver su propia cruz envuelta en cordel negro–. Nunca he dejado de llevarla. En el bolsillo, al principio, pero hace tiempo que vuelvo a ponérmela de colgante.

–Si te hacía sentir mejor… Me alegro, por eso te la di, Buck –dice Steve, intentando escoger bien las palabras, porque intuye que es algo importante para Bucky, que está intentando decir algo, pero no está seguro de entenderlo del todo.

La expresión de Bucky le corrobora que, en efecto, se está perdiendo algo.

–Lo que quiero decir es que necesitaba llevarte cerca de mí. Todavía… –toma aire, vuelve a soltarlo en un suspiro–. Quiero decir que te quiero, Steve.

Tiene esa expresión horrible en su rostro que dice que no espera un buen resultado de lo que está haciendo, ceño fruncido y labios apretados, y Steve es incapaz de mantener la distancia, vuelve a abrazarle, con fuerza.

Bucky se agarra a su espalda como si tampoco quisiera dejarle escapar.

–Nunca he dejado de quererte, Buck… Siento no haber estado allí, siento haber…

–Eh, no, no empieces a disculparte, no vamos a terminar nunca, ninguno de los dos, si empezamos –le interrumpe Bucky, con una cierta contundencia, y a Steve se le atoran en la garganta todas aquellas cosas de las que se arrepiente, pero confía en él lo suficiente para no seguir.

–Míralo por el lado bueno, vamos a salir adelante –está diciendo Bucky–. Hemos demostrado de sobras que somos demasiado testarudos para no hacer lo que nos proponemos, incluso cuando es una estupidez monumental. Solo tenemos que estar de acuerdo, ¿vale?

–Estamos de acuerdo –asiente Steve, intentando sonreírle.

Vuelven a besarse, temblorosos, intensos, hasta que los compañeros de Steve terminan por pillarles y algunos, los que se llevan mejor con él, les lanzan algún que otro comentario:

–Vete a la mierda, Rogers, no hacía falta que nos los restregaras por las narices…

–¡Nos queda claro, has pillado!

Steve se limita a ignorarles. Ni tan solo se siente abochornado por estar medio enrollándose con Bucky ante su gimnasio, y Bucky sigue besándole como si estuvieran solos en la calle, arrastrándole los dientes por encima del labio.

Steve es incapaz de avergonzarse o arrepentirse de nada.

Bucky Barnes vuelve a ser su novio. Sinceramente, lo único que quiere es proclamarlo desde los tejados.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
